Change of Time
by sa-chan5
Summary: OOTP SPOILERS! Will have SLASH later on! Due to an accident Harry is sent back in time and meets the marauders & Lily
1. Chapter 01

Hey everyone!

This is my first fanific ever, so please be gentle. Also keep in mind that English isn't my native language. ^.^;;;

Warnings: Set after OOTP, so spoilers for the end of it will appear! And also warning for SLASH/YAOI. Don't like, don't read!!!

Disclaimers: None of the charas belong to me (obviously cause else Sirius would definitely be alive and well! T_T)

About the story: Basically it's a 'Harry goes back to the past' story. I know it's not very original, but I really like the marauders except Peter, so he might come short in the story - therefore James might become nicer than he really is.

I'm still very upset with the ending with the book, so I guess this is my way of finding a better ending. The first chapter seems a bit slow to me and the first person who read it, said it was depressing (even so I think I did a bad job at getting my emotions into words ~.~) so basically whoever just wants to read about when Harry arrives in the past can skip the first chapter.

Please Read and Review!

Summer holidays in Privet Drive had been calm and without any news about Voldemort so far. To Harry's own surprise the Dursleys really had treated him a lot better ever since he got back from train with them. He didn't have to do anything he didn't want to do and was allowed to watch TV or go out for as long as he wished to. His aunt even asked him if he wanted a piece of cake, when they were drinking tea on Sunday.

  
One year ago he would have been really glad for this treatment. Sure, he knew that all of it was fake, still it was a rather nice change. Yet this year he couldn't care less about the way they treated him. He also didn't feel like going on. Last year he had tried to watch the news during summer, this year he wasn't interested anymore. Truth to be told, he wasn't interested in anything anymore. His schoolbooks simply lay around, untouched and already dusty and everything else in the room looked the same as it had ever since he first entered the room, everything except his Firebolt - the only thing that he liked to look at. It was the only thing that he had left from his godfather.

As it was, Harry was lying on his bed now, with the Firebolt besides him and looking at it and thinking about how he first met Sirius. Ever since he came back to Privet Drive all he did was think about Sirius. Not that he hadn't thought about Sirius before, but before there were always people around him and he had been distracted. Now that there was nothing else to do the pain he had felt ever since was much more intense.

"Harry" he heard his aunt call him. "We're eating dinner! Please come and eat something as well!" He sighed. He wasn't hungry at all. He hadn't been hungry since the day he returned and hardly ate anything. All the other years they didn't care if he ate something or not at all, this year however they wanted him to eat, and this year he wasn't hungry and sort of starved himself. Harry always was a skinny boy, but now he was even skinnier than before. He also hadn't grown much since last summer, so again he could pass for a fourteen year old, except for almost sixteen. Sighing he sat up and went downstairs.

"There's no need to worry about my well being." He said to his aunt. "I'm telling my friends that I'm alright whenever I write them, and I do write them in time, so no need to worry about them coming here at the moment, unless they want to pick me up." Petunia looked at him and chewed on her tongue like she always did when she wanted to yell at him. "And why aren't you eating? As soon as these… these people will see you, they'll think we didn't give you anything to eat! You want us to get into trouble, don't you?" she finally shrieked. "I'm just not hungry, I'm not trying to get you into trouble and if I wanted you to get into trouble all I had to do was not write or tell them lies now." He answered with a strangely calm voice.

Sighing he sat down and ate a bit before returning to his room. As soon as he entered his room he heard Hedwig hoot. She had brought him another letter. Harry took it and read it. It was from Ron. They'd come and get him next week. Somehow he was looking forward to the reaction from the Dursleys, when he'd tell them that they'd come again to get him.

He laid down again and fell into a fitful sleep, having a dream about that fateful night from one month ago.

The reactions of the Dursleys next morning were just like he imagined them. Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon were both shocked and wanted aunt Petunia chewed on her tongue again and Dudley squealed and put his hands over his backside, even though there was no wizard around yet, except for Harry.

The rest of the week the Dursleys were more nervous then he had ever seen them. Harry supposed this was partially because of the warning they had gotten from the Order as well as the fault of Mr Weasley who had blown up half of their living room last time he picked Harry up. Harry, as usual, spent most of the time in his room.

Six days later he had packed everything and waited for them to pick him up. Much to his surprise he heard the doorbell ring around six o'clock. "Is it them?" aunt Petunia asked. "I don't know how they'll pick me up this time." Aunt Petunia again chewed on her tongues but got up and opened the door, then gasped loudly. 'Guess it's them.' Harry thought and got to the door as well.

What greeted him was the sight of Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley in their best Muggle clothes, Tonks again with bright pink hair. Behind them were Professor Lupin and Professor Moody, both dressed in robes. As soon as they noticed Harry's very skinny form an outraged gasp could be heard from Mrs Weasley. Sighing he stopped her from getting into a fight with the Dursleys and said that they indeed did treat him fine. "I'll get my trunk then we can go!" He said and went upstairs with Professor Lupin who had decided to help him.

As they arrived Harry felt an intense gaze on him. He squirmed and turned around to face his former professor again. "This time I already packed everything." Harry said, wanting to break the silence and stop Professor Lupin from staring at him like that. "Uhm… my things are here" he tried again after another minute of silence. Sighing Professor Lupin hugged him and sat down on the bed with him. "I'm sorry." He whispered, not letting go of him. At hearing those words from the best friend of his godfather Harry felt the walls around him crumble and started crying into his shoulder.

Lupin held him close, knowing that Harry kept too much inside and probably had nobody whom he felt like talking too. After Harry had calmed down enough he hexed the trunk and went down with the boy who lived to finally leave the Dursleys.

This time Mr Weasley had organized cars again, so he got to the way to the headquarters was much more comfortable, than the last time. Harry dreaded to go back there. He didn't want to live in the house where Sirius had lived for so long and where one year ago he had spent one month with him. Again tears got into his eyes as he remembered that time. Professor Lupin put an arm around his shoulders, sensing the boy's troubles and hoping to help him a bit. After a while Harry fell asleep. When he woke up next time he was already lying in the room that he had been staying in last time. Sirius' house.

"Harry, you finally woke up!" Hermione whispered and hugged him. "Hey" he whispered back, glad for the interruption of his thoughts.  "Professor Lupin refused to wake you up when you arrived and brought you up here." She told him. "So far not much has happened. Fred and George are now official members of the Order and tell us a lot of things when Mrs Weasley isn't listening." This moment Ron came into the room and Harry found himself hugged once again. "Hey! Good to see you awake, mom was so worried!" he said. Both he and Hermione glanced at his other, a silent agreement not to mention Harry's loss of weight.

"Now that you're awake lets get down and eat something!" he said and pulled Harry up.

A week later he was more or less used to being in Sirius' house again. That of course didn't mean that he liked it. Everything reminded him of his godfather and he had a hard time keeping himself from being too depressed. Ron and Hermione talked a lot with him and all of them had come to a silent agreement not to mention Sirius or his family. Harry was very grateful for them. They were here when he needed someone to talk, but also knew when to leave him alone. The same applied to Professor Lupin and the rest of the Weasleys. Fred and George told them about their newest inventions and gave Harry a lot of things for free. Professor Lupin had decided to stay here till they got back to Hogwarts and 

Still Harry spent most of the time alone feeling the wall that had built between him and his friends since the end of the school year more and more. If only Sirius was here, Harry was sure that he would have been able to talk with him about everything like he used to. 'I'd do everything if he just would come back. I'll never ask for anything again, never get into trouble again, if only he'd come back!' Such thoughts occupied him almost nonstop. If he just would get another chance to see him and talk with him. Even if just for an hour or two, he'd do everything for it. He hadn't even told Sirius what he meant to him, a fact that he'd never forgive himself.

The weeks until the school year started passed slowly and Harry retreated more and more, to the point where he didn't come out of his room and refused to let anyone else in. Only Professor Lupin could drag him out then. He assumed that this was because he was the last living friends of his parents and Sirius and that he liked his company because of that. Harry really seemed to like having Remus here and he was the one whom he talked to most of the time. Sometimes they also simply sat in silence without doing anything.

Finally it was the last evening before the new school year started. Remus made Harry promise to eat as much as possible and to tell him whenever there was a problem. The evening itself was nice and the twins were joking around, which ended in Molly screaming at them. Her anger however soon was forgotten when Harry had started to laugh for the first time since they got them from the Dursleys. The sound of his laughter made all of them feel a lot better and Harry seemed happier for the rest of the evening.

Next morning they brought them to the train station and said goodbye. Somehow Remus was glad that they were going back to Hogwarts. Harry would probably have it more difficult to get away from people there and Ron and Hermione had also promised him to help him as much as possible.

The ride to Hogwarts was more or less like any other ride they had had. At first Ron and Hermione were in the prefects' compartment, but later they joined him Ginny, Luna and Neville like they had done the year before.

Malfoy came in once with Crabbe and Goyle and to everyone's surprise Harry hexed them before they could even say a word. Of course Malfoy had wanted to fight back, but at that time Ron and Hermione had their wands out as well. "You'll soon be following your beloved dog!" Malfoy spat at him and before Harry could say anything back Hermione – for the second time in her life – slapped him in his face as hard as she could.

"Too bad you did it before I could." Harry commented rather calmly after Malfoy angrily took off. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." After that encounter the slight tension that had been there ever since they came back from the first prefect meeting vanished and they played exploding Snap and talked till they arrived at Hogwarts.

Harry would have liked to pass the sorting ceremony since he didn't feel hungry and he also didn't want to meet everyone (especially since they all still believed that his godfather was guilty and also alive). Cursing himself for giving his promise to the last marauder he still went there. Luckily the feast was rather nice. The hat sang another song where he reminded them to stick together before sorting the first year students and Dumbledore introduced their new DADA teacher, Professor Chase. The teacher smiled at them and from his first impression the teacher seemed to be okay.

When they finally went to bed Harry wondered whether or not he was glad to be back again.

Ron woke him up on the next morning and they went down to breakfast together. Hermione was already there and they were surprised to see her talking with Professor McGonagall already. Both of them rolled their eyes, wondering what it was this time to make Hermione go to their teacher already. However when they wanted to head over to the Gryffindor table she called them over as well and handed them their time tables and told them what NEWT's classes they could take and that they were also allowed to not take some if they wouldn't need it anymore. Harry was shocked to see that he still would have potions. Professor McGonagall noticed his surprise and smiled slightly. "Yes Mr Potter, you'll still have potions. You didn't get an O, but at least you got an E so I and Professor Dumbledore had a little talk with Snape. Your other classes should be clear." "Thanks Professor." He said and smiled, wondering just how angry Snape would be at him in his first lesson. To his surprise Ron also still had the same classes that he had. He supposed that this also was Dumbledore's doing, so that the three could take all classes together (Hermione of course had had no problems in potions).

They had potions on Tuesday morning and just like Harry had thought Snape was very angry with having to teach him again. He made even more snide remarks than he used to and was more than glad to use every chance to take points from Gryffindor because of Harry. It was one of Harry's worst potion lessons ever.

Afterwards they had History of Magic. Harry wasn't sure why he took NEWTs classes in this subject, since he wasn't interested at all. It had been amusing to see that he still got an A in his OWLs even so he was sure that he had done a very bad job. He and Ron had done rather well in all of their OWLs, so of course no one was as good as Hermione who managed all her OWLs with Outstanding.

His first DADA lesson was on Friday and it seemed like their new Professor was up to Lupin's level. They started out with counter jinxes. Harry, Ron and Hermione already knew some of them already, but the teacher also showed them new ones and Harry was intrigued in trying them out.

The week passed rather fast. They had a lot of work to do from the first day on and all the teachers seemed to think along the same lines, that the students would have to work hard for the NEWTs and that they still had a lot to learn a lot of things. Of course Hermione agreed completely with them and practically forced them to do their homework right away. For once Harry didn't really complain so. He didn't mind what he was doing, as long as it stopped him from thinking about Sirius.

The first weekend came and thanks to Hermione they had time to spend it without having to do any homework. On Sunday they went to the Quidditch pitch for the first time and Harry and Ron flew for a bit, while Hermione watched them with Crookshank. 

When they came back in the evening Ron caught Ginny in the boy's dormitory making out with Dean Thomas. Of course he was rather enraged and started yelling while Harry and Hermione were laughing. "You two should be helping me instead of laughing!" "Ron you really should see yourself. Ginny is in her fifth year now and she can take care of herself! You should grow used to the fact, that she is no longer your little baby sister." Hermione told him still laughing hard. "Besides, be glad that it's a friend of yours instead of someone you don't like." "Does this mean I'll have to see my sister regularly making out now? Ron asked grumpily. Ginny giggled "Perhaps." She kissed Dean once more and left before her brother could start yelling again. Ron glared at Dean and warned him to not hurt his little sister. "At least she can't sleep here without me knowing." He said, still rather grumpily.

Next morning Harry got a letter from Professor Lupin.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you doing so far? Is it okay for you to be back in school? I know that you're not made of glass. Still I'm worried about you. I just wanted to tell you, that you can come to me with your problems, whenever you wish to. I'll be glad to listen to whatever you might want to say. I'm not trying to replace Sirius in your live, but I want you to know that I'll be here for you._

_Please say if you need anything!_

_  
Remus Lupin_

By the time Harry finished the short letter he had tears in his eyes and went back to the dormitory. He missed Remus now that he was back in Hogwarts. Remus was the only living friend of his parents and Sirius and he missed talking with him.

The first lesson they would have had today was Transfiguration and he decided to miss class today. Hermione and Ron knew better than to get him, when he was in such a mood and told Professor McGonagall that he wasn't feeling well. McGonagall gave a sad smile and asked them to tell her, if something happened.

"I wonder what Harry's reaction would be, if he knew that everyone watches out for him like that. This has to be the first time McGonagall ever said something like this. Better not let him know that or he might start yelling again." "It's hard to not be worried about him, unless you are Snape of course." Ron said. "You think we should look for him?" "If you mean me, I'm here already." Harry said from behind them. "I just had to send a letter to Professor Lupin." Hermione chose to not make a comment at this, even so her look said that he'd have better gone to Transfiguration instead of writing a letter.

  
Harry looked out the next morning for Hedwig, but she didn't come back and he thought that she might still be on her way. Sighing he made his way to the dungeons with Ron and Hermione. He absolutely didn't feel up for potions today, but he couldn't simply miss classes, and Snape would for sure give him more detentions than ever, if he missed and wasn't really ill.

Again the lesson was really bad. Since it was a NEWT class Snape made them do their potion alone this time and seemed to wait for the moment Harry would do something wrong and always made side remarks on how he was the worst student of all of them. Malfoy of course used this chance to make fun of him and to tell him that if he wasn't such a coward his dog wouldn't be dead now. That did it for Harry and he jinxed Malfoy. Malfoy hexed back and soon jinxes were going back and forth, both not caring about Snape who was screaming at them or the students that had backed away and also told them to stop. Suddenly two of their hexes collided and caused Harry's potion to fall down and mix with several ingredients. The potion exploded and a lot of the substance fell on Harry and he couldn't breathe or move anymore. The colors of his body started to change and a bright, cold light enveloped him. He started to panic and tried to get his body to move away from it. The more he tried this, the more his body hurt, almost like when he had been hit with the Cruciatus.

'Is that it?' Harry thought and then smiled. It would be so much easier to simply let go. Life was painful anyway, and perhaps now he could meet Sirius and his parents again. 'Please, if there is a god, let me go and see them.' He could see Hogwarts from outside the castle, but also still saw his classroom and the shocked faces of his classmates and teachers. They seemed to be panicking now. Harry felt himself smile slightly. 'It's going to be okay now. Thanks Ron and Hermione and goodbye. Perhaps we'll meet again one day. Please take care of Professor Lupin! I'll go and meet mum, dad and Sirius now!' These were his last thoughts before he lost consciousness. The light intensified and the ground under his feet vanished. He was outside, flying above the forbidden forest when the light lessened and finally vanished completely. An unconscious body fell towards the earth.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So… hope to get some opinions on the first chapter! If you see any mistakes, please tell me via e-mail. My e-mail address is: lyn_chi@hotmail.com


	2. Chapter 02

Kay, here's chapter two – revised… made a rather grave mistake _ That's for rewriting chapter one without taking much care of chapter two T_T

Still hope you'll have fun reading!

A bright light enveloped Harry he suddenly could see Hogwarts from outside, as if he was flying above the forbidden forest yet still he could see the classroom. The light became brighter and suddenly the ground under his feet vanished. 'Is that it?' Harry thought then he smiled 'Maybe now I can finally go and see Sirius and my parents. Please, if there is a god out there, please let me go and see them!' he thought. The light lessened again and he felt himself fall towards the earth. Then he lost consciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's with this light?" A boy with long, black hair shouted while running towards it.

"How the hell are we supposed to know?" another boy replied.

"Run faster, I wanna know what it is!!!" The last one of the three boys exclaimed bringing an end to their discussion.

Just as they got there the light seemed to vanish and a dark bundle fell out of it. "What's that?!" The first boy asked before making out a human form falling towards the ground. "DAMN" he exclaimed while running over and trying to catch whoever it was before the person could hit the ground.

"UGH" the person fell into his arms with so much force that he fell against the boy behind him and they crashed down on the ground. After they had regained their breath and had gotten over the first shock the only standing boy started to laugh. 

"What's so funny Moony?" The boy with long, black hair asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"Just the look on your face Padfoot! You should see yourself… and Prongs!" Moony answered still chuckling.

"Would be nice if you could help us up" Prongs muttered as he tried to get the other boy off of him.

Moony smiled and helped Sirius freeing himself of the bundle in his arms and then getting up. "You hurt?" he asked a bit worried.

"No, James you alright?"

"Sure, so I'd like to know whom we caught!"

"I caught you mean, I caught!" Sirius said grinning. James frowned for a second then decided that he was too curious to get to see the person and so couldn't start a word-war with Sirius now. He moved over to take a look at this person but Sirius beat him to it and he heard a shocked gasp. James and Remus walked over and both had a similar reaction to what they saw. The boy looked much like James, just that he was smaller and skinnier from what they could tell now.

After some minutes of silence James decided that they had to go and see the headmaster and get him to figure this out. "Sirius, help me get the boy to Hogwarts! Remus, go to Dumbledore and bring him to the infirmary! Let's just hope he's still awake and won't ask too many questions about where we were."

He lifted the unconscious boy and was surprised at how easily he could carry the boy. 

Sirius and Remus helped him get the boy to Hogwarts and not even 10 minutes later they were in the infirmary with the headmaster and explaining how the look-alike from James had ended up here.

"… From all we know he could be a Death Eater" James concluded.

"Somehow I don't really believe this." Dumbledore said smiling with twinkling eyes. "But I do think you're right and I'll take a look at him now to see if he's transformed himself." He cast a spell on Harry but nothing happened.

"It seems like it would be best to wait till he wakes up and question him then. Also you three should go to bed now. I don't think Professor McGonagall would like it, if you were to oversleep."

"May we come here in the morning?" James asked, unable to stop himself. "Well… I do believe you can come for a visit after breakfast, Mr Potter." The headmaster smiled and the marauders grinned and hurried back to the Gryffindor tower.

When Harry woke up next morning, it took him a few minutes to realize where he was and remember what had happened. He reached for his glasses and noticed that once again he had ended up in the infirmary. He felt fine so far and only had a slight headache. So he hoped that Madame Pomfrey for once wouldn't make a fuss over him and would simply let him go.

At hearing a coughing he turned towards the door and saw Professor Dumbledore standing there. He blushed slightly. "Sir… I… did something bad happen with me, or why are you here?" At this Dumbledore raised an Eyebrow, seeming very interested at what Harry had just said. "So I suppose you know who I am?" he questioned.

"Uhm… yeah… of course." Harry looked slightly confused. 

"Before you ask any questions, I'll have to ask you some. First perhaps we should start by you telling me your name."

"Harry Potter, sir…" he answered getting even more confused.

"Potter… is there any chance that you are related to James Potter?" At this Harry turned and stared with a disbelieving look at Professor Dumbledore. "Look… I don't know what happened during Potions… did Voldemort do anything? Anyway… whatever happened I DO remember my parents!" he said, sounding a bit panicked. 

Dumbledore looked at him with that look that seemed to see through everything before he replied. "I'm afraid, my dear boy, something DID happen. I can assure you however, that Voldemort is not anywhere near us at the moment. It seems that you managed to somehow end up in the past from your point of view."

Harry gasped in shock. "I DID WHAT?!" he exclaimed. "How… How far? How long? What year? Why???"

"I can't answer all of your questions. You'll have to tell me a bit more for that. As for what year… we now have the year 1975. What year would you be in?"

"I'm in the 6th year." Harry spoke still not believing what he had just heard.

"Ah, just like your father then."

Harry looked at him with hopeful eyes "So I can meet my pa… my father?" Dumbledore chuckled again "Of course you can, why shouldn't you?" Harry bit his lip. If this was really the past – and he didn't believe that Dumbledore would EVER joke about something like this – then telling him that he had never really seen his father could change the future. So… that would be a good thing, wouldn't it?

Dumbledore noticed the tension within the boy and interrupted his trail of thoughts by asking him how he got the scar on his forehead.

At this Harry decided to tell Dumbledore the truth. The man had the annoying ability to get him to tell what he wanted to know anyway, and Harry was sure that he'd keep asking.

Dumbledore was shocked to hear about his parents' death (Harry had told him that his mother was Lily). He was very sad to hear that it was one of their closest friends, who was responsible for this but he also told Harry, that he shouldn't tell him who, for this might affect the future and even kill Harry. At this Harry just let out a hollow laugh and replied that he'd prefer death to what had happened only two and a half months ago. Dumbledore was taken aback by this, but even without knowing what happened he already knew that this boy didn't have a happy live, like he should have. After a few minutes Dumbledore broke the silence "I need to ask you one more question… how did you – or how do you think – you ended up here?"  
So Harry told him about the Potion-accident and told him that he didn't really know what happened since everything had happened so fast, and since the potion had mixed with rather many things probably even some curses. "I understand. I'm sorry, but I don't know a way to send you back to your time now. I'll try to find one and send you back as soon as possible, so for the time being you'll join the other sixth years. I'll tell them at dinner tonight that you're an exchange student and you'll be sorted into your house. For the time being your name will be Harry Porter since it's already suspicious enough that you look so much like James. I'll also send someone to get your school supplies." Harry nodded. "Oh and… I believe you'll get guests soon" he said with twinkling eyes "Don't worry, I'll ask them not to pressure you with questions. Oh and before I leave now do me the favor and eat something." he said and handed him a tray with breakfast.

With that Dumbledore went outside, just to find three marauders running towards the infirmary. He chuckled and told them that Harry was awake now, that he would be sorted in the evening and also told them not to ask him questions about his past, or where he came from. They promised him not to and Dumbledore let them into the room.

As they entered the boy was eating his breakfast and appeared to be in deep thought for he didn't hear them enter. They were awed to see just how much he really looked like James. In the darkness yesterday they hadn't really seen him. He looked like he'd be shorter however his features were softer and he also was skinnier than James.

"Hey!" James finally called out and the boy looked at them startled. James went to the bed and plopped down besides him. "I'm James Potter, I already know your name is Harry, Dumbledore told us. Nice to meet you!"

He held out his hand and smiled at Harry. Harry blushed and smiled back shyly at a loss of words as he looked at his father. He had only seen one memory of him, and had thought that he was mean there. But now he seemed really different. He gratefully took his fathers hand and was surprised find himself crushed in a hug from Sirius. "Hey James, no fair… you already never told me that you have a twin and now you get all his attention to yourself. I'm Sirius Black." Harry blushed even more and felt his heart jump with joy. Sirius. He finally was able to see him again. And His father as well! He was so happy to see them that he couldn't keep the tears from coming into his eyes. "Hey are you alright?" Remus asked shocked to see him cry.

"Yeah." Harry said softly. "I'm just glad." He smiled warmly at his future professor. "The boys looked at each other a bit confused but also relieved and smiled at him. "Oh I forgot, my name is Remus Lupin." He said and also hugged the boy.

"Well… I'm Harry Po-rter" James grinned "No need to be so shy!" and ruffled his hair.

"What are you doing here already?" They suddenly heard a voice behind them. "Don't even leave my patient to eat his breakfast. Which reminds me: you ARE to eat more. You don't nearly weight enough for your height! Now eat all you can and you three better leave!" A much younger looking Madame Pomfrey said as soon as she came into the room. "It hasn't even been two weeks since the term started and already weird things happen around you again." She muttered while checking up on Harry.

"It's not our fault!" James exclaimed. "He suddenly appeared and we just brought him here. Besides, he seems to be fine and Dumbledore said that we could come and visit him after breakfast."

"First, all the normal students eat NOW, second as you can see Mr Porter is also eating now, so at least wait till he's finished!"

"But by then we'll have to go to class with all what you have given him!"

"Then come visit him after classes!"

"I'd like to talk with them a bit, I can still eat and a bit company would be nice. And I'm also feeling fine." A soft voice came from behind her.

"Alright, alright Mr Porter, but really eat as much as you can!" she sighed and went out after instructing him to drink some potions.

Sirius grinned "Seems like she likes you. When we tried to visit Remus last time he ended up here she threw us out without even listening to us!"

"Of course this could also be because you tried to put the hair-color changing potion into the drink of the seventh year Slytherin who was here at the same time." James snorted and Sirius hit him.

Harry finally got over the shock of seeing his father and Sirius and started laughing at them the others looked at him and smiled, happy to see the shy boy laughing for the first time.

"You'll be sorted in the evening. Do you already know about the houses of Hogwarts?" "Yes I do. I know quiet a lot about Hogwarts. Hope I'll be in Gryffindor ag…" He trailed off. He had remembered that the hat had wanted to put him into Slytherin at first. 'Oh no… what if the hat puts me into Slytherin this time? I want to stay with father, Sirius and Professor Lupin and I also want to get to know my mother!'

"Don't be so worried!" James said and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "See… not much can happen. Even Sirius survived and his parents wanted him to go to Slytherin. Luckily he didn't so or I doubt we would be as good friends as we are."

"Well… if you should get sorted into Slytherin you might get to know my younger brother, he's there to undo the shame that I brought on my family." Sirius joked.

Harry smiled a bit unsure and continued eating his breakfast until he couldn't eat anything anymore. Also it made him fidgety that his father was watching his every move now. He set the tray aside and tried not to blush at the stares he received. "You really don't eat too much, do you?" Sirius commented with a slight frown on his face. "If you don't watch out Madame Pomfrey will keep you for a few weeks just to make sure you eat enough!"

Remus sighed "Sorry to stop you from talking, but if we don't hurry now we'll be late for Transfiguration." James scowled "And what would be so bad with that? It's not as if we'd ever have problems in that class." "That's not what I meant. Well, I won't stop you two from missing class, I'm sure you can learn what you missed today in the evening as well. Maybe I'll have a nice time with Harry and show him around then while you two serve detentions." He said smiling, knowing that James and Sirius would never let that happen. "Errr… seen from that point of view I think we'll see you in the evening Harry!" Sirius said and the three said goodbye and hurried out of the room. Harry smiled happily. He couldn't remember a time where he had felt THIS happy. He had finally been able to meet his father, met Sirius again and also a younger version of Remus. And on top of that all of them had seemed happy and well. Sure, he did miss Ron and Hermione here, he was sure they'd enjoy it, but in a way he was also glad that they weren't here.

Sighing he laid back down and fell asleep. For once happily and without any nightmares.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it for now! If anyone is interested in beta-reading this story for me please tell me: lyn_chi@hotmail.com

Thanks! ^.^


	3. Chapter 03

Hey everyone! This is the third chapter. For anyone who read the second chapter and noticed my plot-mistake ( . ) I rewrote it a bit… Sorry for that!

Tanya Dinocrisis01: Thanks for my first review! ^_^ Too bad that I couldn't read any of your stories.

^.^;;;; (you also luv those smilies? ^o^) Well, I consider this rather soon ^^; Hope I'm not disappointing you with this chapter.

Moon Fairy2: I hope you'll like the new chapter as well. I guess Harry's character comes from what happened with Sirius and also from the sudden situation off being able to see his parents – Guess this is my imagination for what he'd be like.

Everyone else: Have fun reading :)

Chapter 3

"What's with that weird smile on your face?" James grinned at Sirius as they went to the Great Hall after classes. "Just thinking about your younger twin-brother that you hid from us for all those years. So… you should have let him have more fun as well. He's much too shy bet you hexed him too much when he was little!" "What are you two talking about? James doesn't have a twin brother, is this one of your pranks?" Peter asked.

James grinned and said "Course I don't. And no, it's not one of our pranks. So, I too would like to know how my twin-brother can be younger."

They hadn't told Peter, who had slept in, about what had happened yesterday night and this morning and so he was very confused about their behavior today. The teachers were getting suspicious as well, because they couldn't keep from grinning the whole day and throwing knowing glances at each other. The whole day they had been calm, they didn't even talk back when Professor Rivers – the Potions professor – had taken points from Gryffindor after an accident, something that had never happened before. They just told Peter that they absolutely couldn't get detention today, even if that meant missing up on a chance to pay back the seventh year who had hit James during the Quidditch match to make him fall from his broom. Since the teachers all seemed to be expecting something the three marauders came to the conclusion that Dumbledore hadn't told them yet and decided to not tell anyone either and keep on making them suspicious.

During lunch Lily came over to them and told them to not do, anything that would get them into trouble again.

"How come you're so suspicious Evans? We don't have anything in mind, so that reminds me, we should do something soon, don't you think so?" James asked looking at the rest of the marauders grinning once again. Lily angrily turned and went back to her friends.

"How are we going to get to Harry, when we don't wanna tell Peter anything just yet. He'd wanna go with us!" Remus whispered. So before anyone could answer Professor McGonagall came towards them to also warn them, not to do anything that could get their house to lose points.

"Honestly Professor McGonagall, why does everyone keep warning us today, we didn't do anything since the first week! We're completely innocent!" Sirius exclaimed. "If you were completely innocent, then no one would NEED to warn you. And as it is, I'm afraid that you doing nothing is just like the calm before the storm. I expect you, to refrain from anything that you might have planned!" she said sternly.

"Don't worry, we didn't plan anything!" James said smiling widely. "You'll see this evening!" he added as she turned to leave. Professor McGonagall halted turned once more. "You heard my warning!" She said and went back to the teachers table.

"Whatever it is you've planned, everyone is suspecting you now anyway. I don't think you'll get through with it." Peter told them. The other three started laughing and Remus told him that they would get through with THAT. "Well… I'll see you late. I still have to finish my Herbology homework." Peter excused himself.

"What great timing! Let's go and see 'our plan'" The three got up laughing and went to the infirmary again.

They knocked and went in as they got no answer. Harry was still fast asleep, his arms wrapped around his pillow and a smile on his face.

"I doubt you ever look so sweet and innocent James." Remus commented dryly and Sirius started to laugh, earning them both glares from James. Harry awoke from the laughing and sat up again. "Hey." "Great, now you woke Harry up." "I wasn't the one laughing!" Sirius defended himself. "That's okay, I slept long enough anyway! I'm hungry, is it already time for lunch?" "Yeah it is." James handed him a tray with his lunch.

"Harry… well… we were told not to ask you questions, but… what year will you be in and how old are you?" Sirius asked while Harry was eating. "Oh… I'm sixteen and will be in the sixth year." "Wicked! I thought you'd be in the fourth or fifth! So you're really James twin!" Harry blushed and was pulled into another hug. "My long lost brother!" James exclaimed. "Just don't listen to Sirius, he always talks nonsense. Anyway, just imagine what we could do if you'd end up in Gryffindor!" He said sounding very excited. "That would be great!" Harry was practically radiating happiness. 

They talked for a while before hading off to classes again. It seemed as if all of them couldn't wait for the evening to come and for Harry to be sorted. Harry was now even more nervous than before. He HAD to get to Gryffindor no matter what! He couldn't bear the thought of living in another house than the marauders. Sure, he knew he would meet Peter as well this way, but in this time he was still different, so he had to act as if he didn't know anything about him. That also meant not showing Peter how much he hated him. If that meant that he could spend time with his father, talk with Sirius again and seeing a more carefree Remus he was more than willing to do it!

As evening finally approached Madame Pomfrey came in again to do a last checkup on him and said that it was time for him to get ready and that he would be sorted in about half an hour. Dumbledore came in shortly after Madame Pomfrey left and handed him his school supplies and then his trunk and his owl Hedwig. Harry was speechless and just looked at him very surprised. "I believe these are all your belongings, and those books are the ones that you'll need this year." "I… thank you!!!" Harry couldn't help but hug Dumbledore before realizing what he did and let go of him at once, blushing crimson again.

Dumbledore just laughed and said that this was probably the first time ever a student had hugged him. Then he told him to get ready since he was to be sorted in 15 minutes. Harry took a quick shower, dressed and then went to Dumbledore's office where Professor Dumbledore came out with the sorting hat and a chair. They went down to the great hall, and Dumbledore brought him in front of the teachers table let the chair and the hat down with a flick of his wand and then looked at the students.

Teachers and students were looking equally confused or shocked to see 'James' standing besides Dumbledore and the sorting hat. "Good evening everyone, before we have dinner tonight, I'd like to welcome an exchange student, Mr Harry Porter-" "ALSO KNOWN AS THE LONG LOST POTTER TWIN" Sirius called over the tables, not able to contain his excitement any longer. James and Remus doubled over in laughter. The other students cracked up as well and the tension that had built vanished. Even Harry wasn't as nervous anymore. As the Hall became silent once again Dumbledore said chuckling "Thank you Mr Black, as I was trying to say before, he'll be in the same classes as the sixth-year students from his house. I want you all to make him feel welcomed here and make sure that he will have a nice time, did I make myself clear?" He asked. The students nodded somewhat confused. Harry was surprised at the last 'question' Professor Dumbledore had asked. It more seemed like a warning to him, than anything else.

"Now please sit down so the hat can sort you."

He sat down and for the third time in his life heard the hat's voice. "I see, you've come again to me, or actually, this is the first time that you've come. Anyway, as you already know you could go to Slytherin, are you still sure you don't want to?" 'Yes, I ABSOLUTELY CAN'T go to Slytherin! I HAVE to be in Gryffindor!!!' "Very well, then be in GRYFFINDOR" The hat called out loud and Harry got up again feeling all the tension leave him. Professor Flitwick brought the chair and the hat away, while Harry made his way over to the Gryffindor table where he almost got squeezed by the three marauders. "Welcome!" James said laughing. The other Gryffindors also gave him a warm welcome and Peter said "So that's what it was all about, they made the whole school nervous today… I'm Peter Pettigrew by the way." Harry was prepared to meet him, still he had to force himself to reply and so it came out as a mumbled, silent hello, what led the others to think that Harry was a bit overwhelmed by all this and made him sit down.

When everyone had calmed down and was seated again dinner appeared and everything seemed to be like it always was at Hogwarts. Now and then someone glanced over at them, but that was something the boy who lived was very much used to. He also glanced through the Great Hall and spotted Snape among the Slytherins. He looked the same as he remembered him from the Pensieve. Snape looked at him with a look that clearly said he already didn't like him, yet it didn't hold the hate, that he was used to see from the future Snape.

Harry still not eating as much as he should – so already a lot more than just two days ago in his own time – was soon finished with eating, so where the marauders. They had hurried down their dinner to get Harry out of the room, before anyone could start asking questions. Peter hadn't been finished but they had told him to either come with them now and sneak to the kitchen later or to finish while they already went ahead. So he said he'd see them in a bit since they shared the same room anyway.

The marauders brought him up to the sixth-years dormitory – it was the same that also Harry and Ron slept in. To their surprise a fifth bed had been added and Harry's trunk had been brought up, lying on the second bed from the door.

"Looks like sleeping arrangements have changed a bit for this year." Sirius said after a glance at the second bed from the door. Harry's trunk was lying on it. He then plopped down on the third one, while James went over to the first.

"I… I'm sorry" stammered Harry "I don't want you to have to change your sleeping arrangements because of me! I could also go sleep somewhere else… or we could change beds, or-"

"Stop worrying, that's fine with us!" Remus stopped Harry from babbling on. "Besides, I'm sure this was Dumbledore's doing, and usually when he does something he has his reasons. Also from what I can tell by the way he concluded your introduction he'd be rather angry if you were uncomfortable due to our doing." Harry wanted to protest but James commented that this would be a good chance to get to know the other boy.

"You could also do that if I slept on the other bed besides you." He murmured still not sure if Sirius and James wouldn't want to have their usual arrangements back and just said so to make him feel more welcomed.

"WHAT?! Now I'm hurt! You only want to get to know James" he pouted, making Harry who wasn't used to Sirius pouting feel guilty. "Of course I wouldn't want that, I mean, I'd like to get to know all of you better, sorry I… I-" "Don't take him too serious! Even so it's his name he doesn't live up to it." James interrupted and Sirius threw a pillow at James. James dodged and it landed in Harry's face, making them throw an apologetic look at him. Harry to their delight however blinked and threw the pillow right back in Sirius face and soon a pillow fight started that ended when Peter came in.

They all sat down on Harry's bed and Peter started asking several questions. Since the other three marauders had promised Dumbledore not to tell ANYONE and since they also were a bit afraid that Peter might accidentally let something slip they told him that Harry arrived with the horseless coaches last night and that they had met him then already. Harry was surprised that they didn't tell him the truth, but went along with that, feeling slightly relieved. "Anyway, so now you've also met the younger Potter-twin!" Sirius beamed at Peter. At that moment the door went open and Professor McGonagall entered their dormitory followed by curious looking Gryffindors.

"I see you're already settled, Mr Porter. I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, your teacher in Transfiguration and also the head of the Gryffindor house. If something happens I'm the first person you can ask for help, even so the headmaster said that you also could go to him if something happens." She told him, unable to keep a bit confusion out of her voice at the later part. "Of course all Gryffindors will help you find your way around in Hogwarts and make you feel comfortable." She gave Harry a rare smile before she continued and said that they probably should get ready for bed now. The marauders grinned at her and she gave them yet another warning look before leaving.

Another chapter done! Please Review! I'd really like to hear more opinions!


	4. Chapter 04

Hey everyone!

Again this is a new chapter ^o^

Kumatenshi: Here is more for now, will try to update again before 'holiday'. I thought that it would be great to meet the people you never had the chance to know, that's why I wrote this chapter…

Kimbra-fire: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Harry will not end up with Snape. I like the pairing, but with what happened in the last book, I couldn't write it in a way, where it still is believable. (Not that any Slash pairing is really believable… -_-) Hope you'll still read it though.

Moon Fairy2: Fluffy? I luuuuuuuuuuuv sweet and fluffy, yet I thought I wouldn't be able to write something sweet and fluffy… hmmm… maybe should take a better look! Enjoy the new chapter ^_^

'.'  (dunno that smile or how to look at it ^^;;; ) Nice to see that you read the new chapter as well. You have a point with that Harry doesn't seem like in the book. I also have some problems with that, still… to me he is like that now, especially with what happened at the end of book 5.

Maria Rose Black: It's good to see, that at least those who review don't have problems with the way I make him. Hope you'll also like the new chapter ^.^

Please enjoy the new chapter and tell me what you think!

Chapter 4

As soon as Harry woke up next morning he felt excited, remembering what had happened yesterday. He'd talked with his – now – roommates till he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and actually fell asleep, leaning against James. 'They must have tucked me in then.' He thought and looked over at James bed and then at Sirius'. Since it looked like they were all still fast asleep he opened his trunk and took out a small book with empty pages. 'Writing a diary suddenly seems like a good idea. So much had happened in not even two days. I might need this when I get back to my time.' That thought made his mood turn 180 degree. 'Can't I stay here? With my father, Sirius and of course also Remus, even Peter is nice here! Do I have to return? To a world without Sirius in it?' Aside from being more carefree Sirius hadn't changed much. Remus also hadn't changed very much. And his father, to his great relief wasn't like he had seen in the Pensieve. He guessed it was really something like he and Malfoy had. He missed Hermione and Ron, and that would be the good part of going back to his time. But he wanted to stay with James and Sirius. He had figured out during summer that Sirius had been the most important person in his life, he had lost him, now that he had him back, he simply COULDN'T lose him again. And James, in the short time that he had had with his father he found out more about him than in his whole life before. Why did he have to lose this again?

Sighing he closed the book and wiped his face with his hands, not noticing that James had woken up and was watching him.

James had woken up as he heard soft scratching sounds from the bed besides him. He turned silently and watched the boy who could pass as his twin write something down in a book. At first he had looked happy, then it changed to an angry look that quickly went over into one of deep sadness until tears rolled down his cheeks. His look now somehow reminded him of when he and Sirius had cornered Remus and told him that they knew about his condition. Remus had thought that they were going to tell him what everyone else who knew about it had told him – that he had no right to be among them and that everyone would be better of if he was dead.

James didn't like that look on Harry one bit. He didn't understand what made Harry look so sad and was upset that he didn't know more about the boy. He silently got up, walked over to the other boy and softly touched his shoulder.

Harry startled and shot up at once with a haunted look in his eyes, before he calmed and tried to smile again. It was in this moment that he noticed those intense green eyes. They looked very familiar, but he couldn't quiet guess, where he had seen them before. James hugged his smaller 'twin' and whispered "Shhh, don't wake anyone up." He sat down besides Harry and asked him if he wanted to talk. Harry shook his head slightly. James sighed "Fine, but I don't like that sad look… Did something happen?" Again Harry shook his head. "Not really now." Harry stared on the ground. "At the end of last school year someone very dear to me died. I kinda found this person… and everyone again now. I'm just afraid that I'll lose them again!" James didn't how to reply that. He was a bit confused about what he had said, but at the moment he really felt sorry for him. Harry was glad that he didn't say anything, or asked questions. He wouldn't be able to answer them and thinking about it hurt too much. James gave him a brotherly hug, hoping to comfort Harry somewhat.

"Well, let's get up and get some breakfast, I'm starving." Harry said after a while and got up. "Did I hear someone mention food?" Sirius asked from the bed besides them and got up as well. He looked over at Remus' bed to see that he was still fast asleep. "Now that's something that doesn't happen too often. Normally Remus is up first." He snickered and whispered something in his ear. "SIRIUS!!!" Remus screamed and threw his pillow after him. Harry and James started laughing and Peter let out an annoyed sigh and told him, that this was a usual morning for the marauders and that it would be better to get used to it.

After getting dressed they made their way down to the great hall. Harry, Remus and Peter went a bit ahead of Sirius and James and Sirius took the chance to talk with James alone. "Seems like there are quiet a few things that had happened to our 'exchange' student before he got here, what do you think?" "You saw him as well this morning?" "Yeah… you beat me to comforting him and I somehow didn't want to disturb you two. Besides, seems to me that he really wanted to have some time with you alone, although I don't understand why." "Hmmm… I really want to get to know him more, and also learn about his past. Somehow I already like him a lot!"

"Yeah, me too!"

James grinned to himself as they made their way down to the others.

At breakfast some of the other Gryffindors finally used the chance and started talking with Harry, asking him all sorts of questions and didn't even let Harry really answer them. As some girls asked him if he was related to James and if he could set up a date for them Sirius finally had had enough and snatched Harry away from the crowd that had built and glared at everyone who even just looked their way. "They sure know a lot of things to ask." Harry said a little bit annoyed. "Just wait, in a few days everything will be back to normal." "I guess." He sighed.

Education was much like it had been in his own time. So since they now were in their NEWT's classes not all students went to all classes anymore and it seemed like they had more spare time. However they also had a lot of more homework. Harry didn't have Divination anymore, therefore he still had Potions, to his dislike he even had it in this time. To Harry's delight the marauders had chosen the same subjects that he had. It was like everyone had told him - his father, Sirius, Remus and his mother really were the top students. Harry didn't have any problems in any of their classes so far, still he felt the drive to catch up to James and Sirius level in some subjects - especially Transfiguration and he ended up sitting in the Library during some of their breaks – Hermione would have been very proud of him. Or perhaps she would be too shocked to say anything.

His most favorite subject of course still was Defense Against the Dark Arts. So far it was the only class where Harry seemed to have an advantage to the other students. According to James and Sirius the DADA position was a bit feared since none of the Professors stayed very long and they also just had gotten a new teacher at the beginning of this year: Professor Alen. He made a very good impression on him during his first lesson – almost as good as Professor Lupin from his time.

The one subject that Harry dreaded most was of course Potions. Professor Rivers was nowhere near as bad as Snape was but he was the head of Slytherin and also wasn't really neutral. Still he was a LOT better than his future Professor and Harry was actually able to make a reasonable Potion. Like in his own time the class was together with the Slytherins. Harry had come to 'dislike' the Slytherins in this time just as much as he 'disliked' the ones of his time in just two days. On his way to dinner on the second day two of them had decided to hex 'the Potter-twin' and Harry was lucky that Sirius just came up the stairs and saw them follow Harry.

Sirius here was almost as protective of him as his godfather had been and he could talk to him just as well, as he was used to from the future. And so far he was really surprised about his father. Sure thing he DID like to show off, but it wasn't that bad at all, and he was really helpful as well. Especially in Potions. When they heard that he disliked this subject so much James grinned and said he would probably have a much easier time here and that they should pair up, since he had no problems in that subject.

Harry was almost surprised when one morning he realized that already two weeks had passed. He got to know a lot of knew people among them his mother. He had been very excited when they talked for the first time and during these two weeks he sometimes would sit down besides her and talk with her. She told him about her family and about her 'beloved' sister Petunia. Harry laughed when she told him that she actually transformed her teacup into a mouse when she wanted to drink, after another one of her 'abnormality outbreaks' as Lily called them. To Lily's surprise she also found that she quiet liked Harry. At the beginning she thought he'd be just like James but he was a lot calmer than James and also rather shy, a trait that none of the marauders, not even Peter had. Their talks however often were interrupted by one of Lily's roommates – Christina. She was a rather tall girl (taller than Harry, so that actually didn't mean that much - Harry was about as tall as Lily was) with a bossy attitude, and she also didn't seem to accept a no when she wanted something. In his opinion her constant interruptions or her way of giving her opinions as soon as she caught up a few sentences was very annoying. Lily seemed to think along the same lines, for the last time that had happened she told her to either leave or get hexed.

After the first time Harry had talked with Lily, Remus noticed them and 'warned' him later that James would be rather annoyed if he and Lily got together. To Remus' relief Harry told him that he absolutely wasn't interested in her THAT way and that he just wanted to talk with her for a bit.

The marauders sometimes had problems not to ask him questions. Especially when they noticed, that he knew a lot of things about Hogwarts. So Harry had decided not to lie to them and told them that he would be forced to lie, if they were to ask him and that he absolutely didn't want that to happen. He was sure, that once he started telling them, he'd tell them everything about Peter as well and even so he wished to change his past and their future, he was kind off afraid that he'd change too much and that it would end with something that would be even worse. James smiled and said that if he couldn't tell this would indeed be a better answer, than lying to them and even though he didn't like it, he'd accept it – somewhat.

Harry was now sitting in their dormitory and again wrote in his diary. The roommates had been really fidgety today and when Harry had come into the room they were talking and he heard Remus say that 'they couldn't tell him no matter how nice he seemed' and had sounded really desperate. The conversation had come to and abrupt end when they noticed him being here and it had taken Harry until now to figure out that tonight was full moon. He figured that it wouldn't be a problem to bring Remus out of the room alone, but that they wouldn't be able to come with him as long as Harry was here. Harry wanted them to know that he was okay with it even so he'd really like to join them.

He wondered how he could become an Animagi. He knew his dad and Sirius had found out everything alone and had needed three years for it. Harry didn't have this time and he also didn't want to ask or go through all the books in the Library to find what he was looking for. It would simply take too long (not to mention that probably all books on Animagi would be in the restricted section). 'But it can't be THAT difficult if you just had the right books from the beginning away and if you had a room to train in secret, that no one else could find.' "That no one else can find, that's it!!!" he exclaimed out loud, startling his roommates. "Harry, is everything alright with you? Need some help with schoolwork or something?" Sirius asked and Harry grinned broadly at him. "No, not at all I just found a solution for a little problem!" Sirius looked at him confused but Harry didn't give him any answer.

"So… what are we going to do tonight?" Harry asked, well aware of what they wanted to do. "Well… that's the big question that we were thinking about." Remus replied after a moment of silence. "You look tired." Harry commented and then went on about a friend that he had where he had come from and then told him that he often got ill and added all the signs that a werewolf had when full moon was nearing. All of them applied to Remus. Remus had paled during his little story and quiet a tension had built up by the time he finished. (The story was finished when Harry told them, that a Boggart was transformed into a white pearl – or so it seemed.) There was a moment of silence before Harry stood up and pounced Remus, saying that he'd probably get killed if he was to do that in a few hours and smiled at him warmly.

"Y… you know?" Remus stuttered. Harry just smiled and said that he figured when he heard the last sentence of their conversation earlier. "You don't mind?" "One of my… best friends has this condition as well. If you ask me, what people say about werewolves is a lie and he is definitely one of the nicest people in this world!" The tension was gone at once and Sirius threw a pillow at Harry laughing. "How dare you to shock us all like that! We were trying to figure out a way to tell you!" "Seems like that's not necessary anymore! Actually you should be glad that I already know!" he stuck out his tongue at Sirius then turned back to Remus. "Don't worry, your secret is save."  Remus looked at him gratefully.

Later in the evening the four marauders went down to the infirmary and Harry used this time to get out of the dormitory so that the rest of the marauders wouldn't have to make up something as to why they had to go out without him tonight. That and he wanted to set his own plan into motion and start learning on how to become and Animagi, so he went straight for the Room of Requirements. When he opened the door he found the room looking completely different from what it had looked like, when they had their DA meetings. It was smaller and the books for Defense Against the Dark Arts had been replaced with books about how to become Animagi. Harry grinned, took a book out and began with his study.

Harry soon understood why his father and Sirius had needed so long. It was really very complicated, but with all the things the room provided Harry was sure he'd be able to learn it rather soon. The only thing he was a bit afraid of was that he'd end up as a snake. Any other animal would be fine, just not a snake!

Meanwhile James, Sirius and Peter went back to the Gryffindor common room to get James' invisibility cloak and also to give Harry an excuse as to why they'd leave now, however as they didn't find him anywhere they used the chance to go and join Remus right away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it for this time. Will try to update again this week.

Please Read and Review – I'd like to hear what everyone thinks about this story.

  
Also, if someone wants to be a beta-reader, please e-mail me at: lyn_chi@hotmail.com


	5. Chapter 05

Hey everyone!

This time the chapter is rather long in my opinion… dunno how it ended up like this @.@

**Dadaiiro:** Thanks for reviewing each chapter! Finally someone who gave me a bit of an input on the first chapter ^.^ It's good that the idea is somewhat original. At first I wanted to simply make Neville do something wrong, but somehow it didn't fit, also I'm sure Neville won't have potions again, so… (That's where I made the plot-mistake in the second chapter at first .)

As for your review on the fourth chapter… Are you reading my mind?!?!?!?! The only question I'm really going to answer now, is how Dumbledore got his things: with a potion spell combination and the help of Fawkes. I didn't think of a name for this yet, that's why I didn't describe it ^^;;; The other questions are going to be answered soon as well, so you won't have to wait for long. I'd like to know, whom you guess will be the slash pairing till now (before you read the new chapter) Hope you'll tell me ^_^;

**M.J. Kobayashi:** It will take a few more chapters, till Harry finally gets there, so hope you'll enjoy this one meanwhile ^.^

**^.^;;;; : **(hehehe, back to your first smiley I see ^_^) Oh and I like drinking cola in the morning… helps me to get up ^^; Plot thickens? Can't really tell, the story is a lot further in my head… now if only I could write all that…

**tala: **I'm afraid Harry won't become a dragon. While I like dragons a lot it wouldn't fit with my story. A dragon again would be 'special' and kinda more powerful, Harry however isn't that strong (yet) and also my imagination of a dragons' personality doesn't fit with Harry's (seeing that animals always have to do something with the wizard). You'll see what he'll become in a bit ^_^

**dfgh:** Thanks! Tell me what you think of this chapter, ne? ^_~

**Moon Fairy2:** This chapter seems less fluffy, and Harry reminds me a bit more of how he's like in book five. So… since I'm already writing on more I can tell you, that this is more or less for this chapter. Guess that's because of the people he meets here. Anyway, hope you'll still like it!

Have fun reading!

**Chapter 5**

Harry had studied all night long without even realizing it. The things he had read were so interesting that he didn't notice how fast time went by. When he thought that it was about time to go to bed he took a look at the card of Hogwarts and noticed that the marauders were back inside the castle, and sure enough, Remus was in the infirmary already.

He hurried out and ran back to their dormitory as fast as he could. There he threw on his pajamas, threw the map back into his trunk and slipped into his bed. Not even five minutes later the marauders sneaked in as well and also laid down silently. It didn't take long for Harry to really fall asleep and he was rather angry when James woke him up by splashing cold water over him about thirty minutes later. Harry in return almost had hexed James if it hadn't been for Sirius snatching away his wand halfway through the spell. "If I was you I'd just get up, James usually hexes back if someone does." That brought Harry back to his senses. "Still you could have woken me up a normal way!" he said grumpily. "I tried, but you just turned around and ignored us, no matter what we did. What did you do tonight?" That reminded Harry. "No, not what did I do tonight, what did YOU do tonight? That's the right question!" Harry said angrily. He knew it was a bit unfair to let out his bad mood at his father and use their nightly disappearance against them like this, but at the moment he didn't really care. As no one answered him he got dressed and went out of the room.

"We really made him angry this time." Peter said looking very surprised. "You think he was worried about us and went looking for us?" They had noticed that it was rather difficult for them to upset Harry. On his third day Sirius already managed to turn his hair yellow by accident when he had wanted to hex a Slytherin. Harry had just laughed and told him that with this aim he'd lose every duel. To their amusement Sirius didn't challenge him or even talk back. The only ones with the ability to make him angry so far had been Slytherins. They had made Harry their new victim, but he seemed to have no problems with that.

James had a feeling that they should talk with Harry as soon as possible. Now that he thought about him, he again wanted to discover the mystery around him. Harry had some weird secret, and surprised James again and again. Aside from the weird way he got to Hogwarts he also knew things about the school from the beginning away, and James was sure that Harry hadn't read 'Hogwarts A History'. He also seemed to know some details about them, which actually only themselves were supposed to know. "JAMES! How many times do I have to call you? Let's go to breakfast!" Sirius said impatiently.

They made their way down to the Great Hall, but Harry wasn't anywhere near. Sighing James sat down. "Looks like Harry doesn't want to talk with us now." Sirius looked around the hall. "What a way to start this morning." Harry didn't come to breakfast, and also missed their first class – Care of Magical Creatures. As no one of them could give Professor Kettleburn an answer where Harry was he sent the marauders to look for him and told them not to come back without the exchange student.

"That sure is special treatment. I can't remember a time when a teacher told someone else to go and look for someone who wasn't there." Peter said as they made their way to the Library. "Yeah… I guess Dumbledore's behind it. I'm really thinking about going to ask him some questions about Harry. I mean, sure Harry is nice and I really doubt that he's a Death Eater, but there's definitely something wrong with him. Starting from his looks – and I'm sure that I don't have any other relatives, aside from those that I already know – up to the way he's treated from the teachers and Dumbledore, there's something behind it all" James finally told them his thoughts. "Also… Did you notice that he knew his way around the castle from the beginning away? I mean, sure we went with him to most places in the first week, but he sometimes was the one to take the lead and always went into the right direction. I for one needed at least one week to find some of the ways right." Remus stopped talking as he thought about how Harry had appeared all of a sudden. They still hadn't told Peter about it. "Guys… Peter and I will go look for Harry. James and Remus, you two should go and talk to Dumbledore, I'm curious as well, you know. Besides, since we already have been there when he came, Professor Dumbledore HAS to tell us more! Peter, I suggest we get our map, or it might take too long. We'll meet in front of Dumbledore's office." Sirius said as he sprinted off to their dormitory with Peter.

"Well, guess that's for once not a rushed idea from our beloved Padfoot." Remus snickered. "Yeah. I really hope that Dumbledore will give us some answers. I don't want us to have to figure it out alone."

Since the marauders had been in this office almost all two weeks, Dumbledore had started to give Remus the password and so they didn't have to guess and found Dumbledore sitting at his desk and writing a letter.

  
"So, Mr Potter and Mr Lupin." Dumbledore said and looked up at them. "May I ask what brings you here this time?" "Well, actually we were hoping that you could answer us some questions about Harry." At this Dumbledore looked up surprised. "So he didn't tell you anything?" "No. Should he have?" Dumbledore smiled. "That was up to him to a certain degree. Some things he may not tell, and others he may tell." This confused the two boys. 

"Sir… I'd really like to get some answers. There are a few things, aside from the way he appeared here, or the fact that he looks like me, that caught our… interest." "Very well James, I'm pretty sure you'd find out one or another thing anyway, and rather than making you suspicious of Harry I'll answer some of your questions."

"Hmmm… I'll start with the 'easiest' question… Why does it seem like everyone here is keeping an eye on Harry, and why did you tell him that he'd come to you, even so normally we are to go to Professor McGonagall? Somehow you seem rather… protective of him" Dumbledore looked at him amused. "It seems like I'm not the only one there." he answered with twinkling eyes and James as well as Remus blushed. "To be honest, he seemed to have had a very bad year before he came here, so I do hope that this year will be more relaxing for him." James nodded slowly. "He told me that a very close person to him died at the end of last school year." Dumbledore nodded sadly. "I guess this boy has seen more things than he should have had to see, and bears a burden that no one this age should have to bear. I'm actually very surprised that he's doing so well. I guess you're a very big reason for that now."

Remus and James didn't know how to react to that.

"I'm sure you want to know more than just that." "Yes. I'd like to know where he came from, how he got here why he knows his way around Hogwarts and if there's a reason why he looks like James. I guess that sums up our questions."

"Well, he knows Hogwarts because he's been here before already or more accurate, he knows Hogwarts because he will be here. You see… he actually came from Hogwarts from the future." "WHAT?" Both boys exclaimed at the same time, not believing what they were hearing. "Due to an accident in his Potions class he came into our time, since it wasn't him alone who caused it, we don't really know, how the potion came to this reaction. It doesn't look like you ever took a closer look at his belongings or you would have noticed that his schoolbooks are well… not from our time." Dumbledore smiled again at the shocked look from James and Remus. "Yes, yes, he actually comes from the future and the reason why he looks similar to you, is because you are related. His real name also isn't Porter but Potter. Since everything already looked suspicious enough I told him to use this name instead." "But how are we related? My parents most likely won't get another child, and I doubt we'd get along if he was the child of my uncle. My father is not really on speaking terms with his brother." Dumbledore chuckled. "You left out one more person from your family." James looked confused. "What do you think you'll be doing once you leave school?" Dumbledore asked. James gasped. "You mean… b- but… it can't be!" "Sir… this really doesn't make much sense. Harry looks a lot like him, and they could pass as twins, but why… I mean… if you really think that he's James son… he couldn't possible be so… shy. And why would he want to spend so much time with his father then?" Dumbledore's face saddened. "I can't tell you much there, but as it is, Harry never really got to know James, who is indeed his father, neither did he get to know his mother." James looked even more shocked. "WHY NOT?" "My dear boy, I'd like to tell you, but I refused to know all the details, because I would be tempted to tell you. I can't tell you. I guess this is also the reason why Harry never told you where he came from. It would be too difficult to tell only the half, when you really wish you could tell everything. I also assume that he thought it would put you into a weird situation or that he'd disappoint you." James had paled and didn't know what to do or to say now. Remus looked as if he still wanted to ask more, but the headmaster told him, that as much as he'd like to tell them, he couldn't. If he did it also could endanger Harry's life and since he'd also be Harry's headmaster in the future he knew that he'd be very angry with himself.

"Thanks headmaster for telling us what you did. Let's go James!" Remus took James' hand and pulled him up. James blinked a few times and finally said goodbye to the headmaster.

'Now that was really 'educational'!' Remus thought as they hurried out too meet Sirius and Peter again. Too their surprise they weren't here yet. "So… I'm his father. Why… why couldn't he grow up with me?" Remus shrugged "I'd like to know that as well." Now that I think about it… he really seemed to know you and Sirius. Especially Sirius." "Yeah… no wonder he knew that I was a werewolf." Five minutes later, when James had calmed down a bit, the others arrived. Sirius was carrying Harry, not wanting to wake him up. James couldn't help but grin when he saw them. "Dumbledore is not the only one who's protective of Harry, what do you think?" he whispered into Moony's ear and both of them started laughing. "Be quiet!" Sirius snapped "Don't wake him up!" That however only made them laugh harder and by the time they had calmed down Harry was half awake again.

"What are we doing in front of Dumbledore's office?"

"We came here to sort out a few questions involving you." James explained. "I'll tell you later, let's try and not be late for Charms now, since you already missed Care of Magical Creatures!" Even though he said that, it actually was so he could think about everything for a bit longer.

Sirius set Harry down again and they made it on time to their next class.

After class for the first time Harry had a real encounter with his future Professor and a group of Slytherins. Just when they made their way to the Great Hall they heard two voices shout "Expelliarmus!" and Sirius and James flew backwards on Peter, who was standing behind them. "OUCH!" Peter screamed as he fell back in a way that hurt his arm. "Stop it!" Remus shouted, looking angrily at them. "Oh, want to make us serve detentions?" Snape sneered. "To bad for this won't work!" Another Slytherin, obviously prefect as well snickered. "We thought we'd have a bit payback. Seems like this year the four of you are calmer, or is this our new baby-boys doing? Right… if something was to happen to him, it would be your fault." Snape laughed at them. Harry knew how his father had treated Snape, but he was starting to get angry at him. It seemed like really both of them were like this, not only James. "You alright Peter? Let me see your arm!" Harry said ignoring the Slytherins. He went to Peter and helped him up. "Is the baby-boy afraid of getting into a fight?" a Slytherin girl said mimicking a horrible familiar baby voice. Harry stopped dead and turned around slowly. His face had become very pale. "Is the little boy afraid" she asked in that voice again as Harry looked at her, his whole body shivering. It was Bellatrix Lestranger. She grinned and continued. "Oh… your body is shaking, poor little baby, go run to Dumbledore!" she laughed. "Expelliarmus!" He shouted and she flew against the wall, while he caught her wand. He stared at her with a look of pure hate "Stupefy!" All of them looked at him shocked. "Now, if someone else wishes to pick a fight say so. If not then stop wasting my time!" He said in a low and dangerously calm voice. Everyone was too shocked to say something and so Harry stormed off wanting to get away from Bellatrix before he'd forget himself.

After glancing at each other the marauders went after him. "That tops your anger this morning by miles!" James exclaimed as they caught up with him. "Guess I really was angry now." "No shit, I've never seen you like that. Better stay out of your way today." Remus chuckled. "So I really liked the faces they made… You calmed down again now?" "I guess so." "Well, then let's take Peter to the infirmary, he hurt his arm rather badly, by the looks of it." And true enough his arm had become blue and by the looks of it was broken.

"Once again it's you!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed as she took a look at Peter's arm about ten minutes later. "All the time you get into trouble! I can't remember one single month where the four of you didn't have to come here due to an accident!" Sighing she said. "Well looks like your arm is broken. You'll have to stay here for at least two days since I'm out of potion. And you boys get out of here! You can come visit him in the evening for half an hour, and not longer!" She said and practically threw them out before any of them could start another argument. 

"That didn't go too well now…" James said "Well… let's forget about lunch, we need to talk Harry." Harry didn't like the way this was going. "But I'm hungry!" Sirius interrupted "And Harry didn't even have breakfast." James looked annoyed, but as his own stomach grumbled they decided to go to the kitchen. Harry gave Bellatrix' wand that he was still holding to one of the house elves in the kitchen.

A few minutes later they were sitting at the lake eating. James looked at Harry the whole time and made him nervous with it. Sighing Harry laid his food aside and looked back. "So?" "As I already said we went to Dumbledore to ask him one thing or another about you. Nothing personal but there were a few things that simply didn't fit together." Harry sighed and nodded. "I guess. Actually I was surprised that you let it through for so long."

Remus smiled. "Dumbledore told us not to ask you anything and somehow you… your character, I dunno… I guess we simply didn't feel like asking you immediately. Also Dumbledore trusts you, so you can't be one of You-Know-Who's followers."

Harry's face darkened. "No, there's absolutely no way I could ever get along with Voldemort." He spat the name. "And as Dumbledore said, always use the real name. The fear of a name only worsens the fear of the thing itself."

"Name, that reminds me… Peter and I went to look for you, while Remus and James went to Dumbledore. You see, we have a card from Hogwarts-" "I know, so you probably found out about my surname, didn't you?" Sirius nodded raising his eyebrows at him. "Potter Harry…" "Dumbledore told me to use Porter for my surname. Does Peter know as well?" "No, we just got the card and I looked at it while walking out again." Harry nodded "I suppose Dumbledore told you, or do I need to tell about who I am and where I came from?" "Well yeah, Dumbledore more or less told us. Sirius, Harry is from the future." Sirius was just as shocked as they had been. "He didn't tell us much about your live, I guess he also couldn't, since this could mess up with time, but he told us that we are… you know… are we really?" James asked. Harry blushed and nodded. "Sorry… I really couldn't say it. It's awkward enough already." "What? What are you talking about?" Remus smiled. "One more shock for you, Padfoot. Harry is James' son." An uncomfortable silence followed and Sirius looked from Harry to James and back. "Who's your mother then?" he asked after finding his voice again. James shook his head "Dumbledore didn't tell us and I'd actually rather keep it that way for now. I have enough to think about already." "What did Dumbledore tell you?" "That you're from the future, got mixed up in some potion accident and landed here and also that you are my future son. What is more he told me that you never got to know me and so I'd really like to know why my son doesn't know me, I'll not ask… and if I should ask don't answer."

To stop things from getting too awkward Moony told Harry that Dumbledore wanted him to relax for as long as he should be here. "So honestly, with Voldemort here I somehow doubt it will be as relaxing as it could be." Harry smiled "I doubt he'll come to school and thus it's fine with me." "Well, if you doubt we KNOW he won't come." Sirius said grinning. "I'm not so sure of that, since I don't really know much. So I'm sure Hogwarts won't be attacked, if it will be, then the past is different from the one where I come from. Everyone always told me that Hogwarts was one of the few places that were still save." "Is Voldemort still there in the future?" Harry sighed. "I can't tell you all here, just that he was gone for several years and came back two years ago." "The person you were talking about… was it Voldemort who… killed…?" James asked. Harry paled "Not Voldemort himself…" he couldn't talk on.

Sirius looked at him with sudden realization "Tell me, did you have an encounter with Bellatrix in the future? Your reaction somehow just can't be only from now." Sirius asked. Harry nodded and looked at the ground. At the moment he simply couldn't bear seeing him. Hearing him talking about Bellatrix and knowing what would happen in the future without being allowed to help him was so unfair. Also now that he knew his parents he wanted to tell them more and more to under no circumstances switch secret keeper or to use Dumbledore from the beginning away. He also felt sorry for Remus. He didn't have their full trust and yet did everything to support his father, Sirius and in a few years Lily.

Harry fought back tears. He couldn't stand being here with them anymore. "Sorry!" He said and ran away.

  
He didn't come back in History of Magic, but they told Professor Binns that he didn't feel well and left him alone for the time being. After class was over they went to see if he wanted to talk with them again, and looked at the card again. "He likes Quidditch, doesn't he?" Sirius smiled. "In the morning we found him at the Quidditch Pitch as well." This time however they found Harry flying. He was flying with a speed that all thought was impossible.

"Well James, seems like you've finally found a rival!" Remus said as Harry noticed them and flew down. "Hey." "Feeling better again?" "Flying always helps, when feeling bad." "I think so too!" James exclaimed looking excited. "Would you… would you mind lending me that broom? It seems to be… errr, newer than any I've ever seen." Harry laughed and handed his broom over. "Wicked!" Of course James had to try several moves with the broom and it was hard to tell who was better – Harry or James. Harry didn't mind either way. He loved seeing his father happy like this. It made him feel happy as well.

In the evening, after they had visited Wormtail and brought him some cake from the kitchen, they were sitting in the dormitory and talking about new inventions in the future. Harry had of course told them about Quidditch inventions but soon they talked about all other things as well. Harry thought that it would be difficult for him to change the future as long as they didn't talk about his past. Of course he had told certain things about himself, but always had been careful that he wouldn't let something important slip.

"I was wondering… since you are my son… do you also know already what we did yesterday?" James finally asked. He had wanted to ask this ever since they had gotten out of Dumbledore's office and finally couldn't wait any longer. "Oh you mean Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?" he grinned. "Yeah I did. I wasn't angry because of that, but I guess I really don't like waking up thanks to cold water, sorry about that, also it stopped you from asking what I did." "So, that brings me back to that question." James said with an identical grin. "What were you doing?" Sighing he sat down and told them that since he was already here with them he thought about becoming an Animagi as well. "That's no easy quest that you've set for yourself, Candy!" Sirius whistled. "Candy?" Remus questioned Sirius. "Well, obviously he's one of the marauders now, no matter what you say Harry," he added turning to Harry "and so he needs a nickname. Since he isn't an Animagi yet, we can't find one fitting to his animal self. So… naturally we take another fitting one. Seeing that he's small, shy and sweet his name is Candy." Remus and James doubled over with laughter and Harry blushed crimson. "Sirius… better think of another way for me!" "No way," James brought out still laughing "Candy is just too good!" That earned him a glare. "So you could go by that name as well! You look just like I do!" "Nope, he's taller than you and not so skinny. Besides, he's a git, you're not." Sirius reasoned. "No matter what you say, that's your nickname now!" Remus agreed with them still laughing.


	6. Chapter 06

Hey!

Okay… so far this was the most difficult chapter. I had written it already and was re-reading and changed one sentence cause it sounded weird to me (well… more weird, than what I normally write) and then I had to add another sentence and so on. The worst part of it was that the characters suddenly kind off moved on their own @@ I mean… Suddenly they fight, but I couldn't help and write that, and I didn't even want them to. And then I have to work hard for them to get along with each other like that again! @@

**Dadaiiro****: Harry won't become an Animagi that fast! James and Sirius needed three days years for it, so it would be really unbelievable if Harry could learn that THAT fast. So, thanks to THE room and thanks to James and Sirius he will learn it pretty fast! I'm glad you liked the part of the conversation. I rewrote it at least three times, I'm trying rather hard to make as believable as possible (since I tend to get annoyed with fanfics when there are too unreal – I don't mean the changes on those the story is based on)**

As for killing Bellatrix, rather he'd put her under Cruciatus. Anyway, the house elves gave it back to her, he didn't want to have to meet her again and he couldn't keep it or throw it away. As for if they will know that Sirius will be his godfather the answer is yes, so that'll take a bit longer.  
It's nice to see, that you guessed both pairings that I have been hinting on. The real pairing will be Sirius x Harry, as you guessed, and it somehow actually starts in this chapter (not quiet, but…)

Have fun reading this chapter as well!!!

**Jordan: **Thanks for the reviews! That's the longest chapter so far, so enjoy and let me know what you think, ne? ^_~

**nunnya buiznes: **Well, I try to keep it as much original as possible. Seeing that I probably read more or less all 'go back in time' stories I'm trying not to use ideas that have been there already. So sometimes I guess that's not possible ^^; Have fun with this chapter too!

**Yugi's Little Sister: **Thanks a lot! I'm not always sure about my English and I actually get quiet annoyed with myself sometimes (especially when I have ten sentences and in nine of them is the word 'so' or 'and so' ~.~) Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**M.J. Kobayashi: ***g* At least in that chapter my will still was what mattered. Of course Harry had to have his Firebolt. It was the last thing he had from his godfather! And of course James just HAD to use it! I mean… he loves Quidditch (I'd love seeing him play *g*) And Candy was the nickname my friend thought of while chatting. I was having troubles with finding one (I initially wanted to call him Chibi-chan, but that is Anime style and doesn't fit here *sigh* Well, for me it'd fit, since I'm very much used to some words…) Anyway, I think Candy fits as well ^_^

**^o^:** *rofl* Coffee? Better stay with coke ;) And yeah… Harry of course got into a little 'fit' when he saw her. Guess she didn't see that coming! (Can't stand her!!! Guess no one can. Anyone who likes her is just *censored*) As for Ron and Hermione, they won't come back into the past. They don't know how Harry managed to get there, and you'd have to turn the time turner far too often to get there, not to mention that they don't have a clue as to what happened to him or where he is. Much less the year he is in. (Brings me to the question WHEN he should get back. I mean, it could be just a month – nothing less than that! – but it also could be one year… *SIGH* well… that's ages from where I am with the story now… -_-) *stops babbling* HAVE FUN READING!

 **donna vita: Thanks a lot! Hahaha, auf Deutsch hätte ich sie gar nicht schreiben können, wenn ich die selbe Geschichte auf Deutsch schreiben wollte, würde das SOOOOO bescheuert klingen. Ich lese Fanfics auch immer auf Englisch! *g* Ist aber nett zu wissen, dass jemand der auch Deutsch spricht, diese Geschichte liest. Und Keine Sorge, Harry und Sirius werden zusammenkommen! Ich werde aus Harry keinen Phoenix machen, das ist schon wieder so was besonders! Ich werde ihn allerdings wirklich zu einer ‚Katze' machen, Dadaiiro hat da schon voll ins schwarze getroffen ;) ‚Kitten' ist ne gute Idee, der Name wird aber eher privat verwendet *g*, wobei Candy auch schon einiges sagt ^^; Ach ja… und… NATÜRLICH LEBT SIRIUS, WIE KÖNNTE ER NICHT! – don't get ppl out of the river in Egypt when they float there peacefully!!! Also dann, viel Spass beim Lesen! ^.^**

**A.Dee the Anglophile: **Wow, that's really a very nice complement if you wanna read my story, even so you don't like Slash. Don't worry, the pairing will be Sirius x Harry, James only likes Lily that way – I may have a weird mind, but I'm not THAT weird @@ Anyway… I was thinking, if I'll really write only about kissing and such I could make something like a star line at the beginning and the end (like this **********) – In this chapter Sirius and James only have a talk about it, so nothing's really here yet. Also… I won't be able to make that line if I feel that there are important things in the storyline (that will happen when James and Remus – and probably Peter, so I rather leave him out ^^; - are with them, so then I won't write much about kissing and such anyway, since I feel that this could disturb the friendship…) So… Have fun now ^___^

**Moon Fairy2: **Glad you liked the chapter! I didn't think it was as fluffy anymore ^^; Also I have to take back, what I said in the previous chapter… Harry does shout here @@ - I actually was more or less finished with the chapter at that time and then… completely redid it ~_~ Anyway, even though I have some main points in this story (and of course I already know the outcome of it – I basically start with the outcome in my head, and then have troubles getting there -_-) I don't really know where this is heading anymore ^^;;; Let's just see where this is going, ne? I'm glad to see that people seem to like 'Candy' I wasn't really sure if I should use it, but then again, I already said it was slash, so I guessed it wouldn't be THIS bad. Sa, hope you'll like the new chapter as well! ^o^

Now finally on to chapter 6!

**Chapter 6**

On Harry's request they had agreed on not telling Wormtail anything. Harry hadn't given any reason why he didn't want them to tell, but they still accepted it without asking for an explanation. James questioned himself however. He knew now that he was Harry's father, but still, how come he was so accepting of Harry's wishes? What was it that drew him to Harry? Why was Dumbledore this right when he had hinted that they were all rather protective of him? And how come even Remus admitted that Harry was adorable, something that Moony had NEVER done before. He wasn't really someone that needed protection, he had shown that already when facing Snape and Bellatrix, and still that didn't change anything. And they had acted that way ever since he came, not only when they found out about their relation. Perhaps it was because he was the smallest and skinniest of them (he was even smaller than Peter). He didn't understand it. He also didn't understand himself. All he knew now was that he would try the same that Dumbledore was trying to do: make the boy as comfortable as possible, so not as a father figure. He couldn't do this at the moment, no matter how he looked at it. He was glad that Harry didn't seem to expect him to. At the moment they were more like best friends or brothers and both were happy with that.

"Ne…" Harry interrupted his train of thought "How come you're so accepting with the whole… situation?" James grinned 'He's also thinking about it' "You're still you, no matter what! So you're my son from the future… does that change your character?" "I guess not." "Lighten up Candy!" "JAMES!" Harry glared than muttered something and a second later James was dressed in Slytherin colors. Remus and Sirius were rolling on the floor with laughter. "Too bad I don't have a camera now." Remus exclaimed. James glared at him and used a spell to change his robes back. "Back to what we were talking about… It's a good thing that we know now. Since you know a lot about us we don't have to be so careful anymore and maybe we can get to play more pranks again. Plus James and I will help you to become an Animagi. Just that doing that… I dunno, what if someone notices?" 

Harry started laughing. "You're afraid that someone might notice? YOU?! By the way, I'm sure you found the room where I started learning about Animagi already, but now I doubt you know just what it is for." Harry said grinning.

This got him the interest of his three roommates. "What do you?" Remus asked, when Harry didn't continue. "Just you wait. James, let's make use of your invisibility cloak today." "So you know even that." "I know more than just that. Besides, I got your cloak in the future. Dumbledore gave it to me during the first year." "That's really weird talking with someone who knows more about us than we do." "Not really. I only know a bit about your future. I don't know THAT much about you now. Just I guess the most important 'secrets'." He told them looking sad again. "You shouldn't look that way! You make my nickname sound wrong! Candies should be sweet. You have to smile more!" Sirius tackled him and started to tickle Harry. Soon the others joined in and didn't stop till Harry got a coughing fit and begged them to stop.  
  


James grinned at Sirius. He was the one who spoiled Harry the most, he also was rather careful with him unlike his usual rather blunt self. 'Damn! And I only realize that now, while I could have teased him with Harry all this time already! Better late than never.' He got a mischievous grin on his face and leaned over to Remus. "What do you think about Padfoot's behavior lately? What Dumbledore said sure is right, but Padfoot is… even worse than us, don't you think so?" Remus grinned as well "Someone sure got soft lately." Both boys looked as if Christmas had come a bit earlier this year. Harry was the first to notice the look. "I somehow don't like these looks." He said "My dear friend, I don't know what you're talking about." James put an arm around his shoulder. "Right, so maybe it has to do something with that a normally blunt git suddenly has become… how should I put it… VERY SOFT." Remus joined in and looked at Sirius. "I think this has something to do with my little twin-brother that appeared out of nowhere all of a sudden!" Their grins grew even wider. "PRONGS!" They started laughing. "This got to be the first time Sirius ever blushed!" "And Harry has such a cute shade as well!" Sirius glared and hexed water to splash over them. "STOP IT!" Harry shouted as James was about to hex him for payback. All of them looked at him surprised. "Geez… no need to shout like that. I'd like to be able to hear for a bit longer." James muttered. "I don't think saying it normally would have worked with you two and somehow I don't want to end up in a curse-war now."

To get their attention on another topic Harry summoned the marauders' map and took James' invisibility cloak. "You guys can stay. I'm off to the Room of Requirements." "What's the Room of Requirements?" "The room I was talking about before." Of course all wanted to know what it was and come with him. He concentrated on his wish to become an Animagi and when he opened the door the room was a bit bigger than the first time he had come her to learn and now had equipment for four people. "What the hell is this room?!" I could swear I've been here before, at least telling from the location." Sirius looked around. "All books on how to become an Animagi, that's great!" "Well, that's the Room of Requirement as I already said. And I was right with that you hadn't figured out what the room is for. Well, it basically changes it looks to what you need. Last year we had a secret DADA group. So the room was a lot bigger and had lot of books about DADA. Even Filch found this room once, filled with lots of things for cleaning. I doubt he knows about it in this time so. Well, actually he doesn't even really know about it in our time either. Remus took a look around. "With this room and those books I'm sure you wouldn't have needed nearly as much time." "Yeah, it would have saved us a hell of work! Too bad we didn't know about it at that time. So we still have two years of time to make full use of it!" James took a book out. "This is too great, we don't even need to sneak into the restricted section for the books. Look Sirius, this is the same one that we sneaked out of there!"

James and Sirius from then on helped Harry whenever they could and within no time the room was used for lots of other things as well. Harry had told them to concentrate on what they needed and soon the room became their favorite place to hang around. It really did have everything they needed. Sirius even willed it to become a beach and an ocean once. Of course they were very careful whenever they went there and always used the invisibility cloak. When Peter went with them the first time Harry finally unpacked his own cloak, since it would have been rather difficult to fit five people under one.

Two weeks after the first found out about the room James managed to make the room look like a Quidditch pitch and he and Harry looked who was the better seeker. At first Harry caught the Snitch and of course James wanted another match. This time he caught it. Soon they agreed to play nine matches to determine who the better seeker was. In the end however both caught the snitch four times and were now racing after it for the last time, head on head. Harry felt a rush like he had never felt before. Racing his father was a lot more exciting than racing Malfoy! They both grabbed at the Snitch at the same time and managed to actually break its little wings. The golden ball fell down and both boys looked surprised after it then glanced at each other, halting their brooms in the air. James soon started laughing and said that he had never had to fight so much for the Snitch like today. "When it comes to Quidditch you're everything else than shy!" he exclaimed, pride shining in his eyes. 'If this is my future son, than I'm really not going to complain!' He then asked Harry to join the Quidditch team. "What, but… you're already a seeker. There's no need for two." Forget it! I just want to be seeker in the Slytherin game! You can be during the other two games. Also now I finally have a decent rival. I've always wanted to be able to throw someone of his broom, so now's my chance. With you there the practices will be a lot more fun!" he said smiling brightly.

So all in all for once a school year was really good so far! No teacher who absolutely hated him, no news from Voldemort, no one who looked at him because he was the boy who lived! And the best thing, he got to know the marauders and Lily! He also got along rather well with Peter and didn't have to force himself much to be friendly with him. He even helped him get good marks in DADA. That however didn't mean that he'd ever forgive him, he just didn't want to have to explain his actions and also he simply wanted to enjoy his time for as long as he could.

The only ones that he did miss were Ron, Hermione and also the future Remus. He was wondering how he was doing. He hoped that he would be alright and didn't be too worried about him, and also not too sad about Sirius' death. He sighed. He knew that he would probably be worried out of his mind and perhaps very depressed as well. Ron and Hermione would be most likely very worried as well, but they at least had each other, Remus however was really alone now. "What are you thinking about?" The younger Remus asked. "You suddenly look really sad and worried." "You." He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Sirius looked at them with a strange expression before he excused himself and went out of the room. James and Remus exchanged worried glances and James went out as well. "What was that?" Harry asked looking confused. "That's something I won't tell you. You'll have to figure it out by yourself. So why were you thinking about me? Especially with an expression like that." "This I can't tell." Remus sighed. "So it's something with the future." Harry nodded.

"Padfoot!" James called after his friend. "WAIT!" He run as fast as he could and reached him just as he was getting out of the castle. He grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Now wait!" he growled, trying to catch his breath. Sirius shrugged him off. "Let go! I need to get outside for a bit!" Sighing James let him go, but followed him. They went to the sea in silence and sat down under the same tree, where they had sat last year, after they had taken their OWLs in DADA.

"You like him." It wasn't a question. Sirius leaned against the tree and looked into the sky. "I don't know." "You do. Why else would you ever react like this? The only word to describe your reaction is jealousy." "How can I like him like that? He's from the future and most likely will have to go back. Not to mention that he is my best friend's son and looks like him as well!" "You can't help whom you fall for. What would you do if Harry would kiss you all of a sudden? Push him away and tell him you won't kiss someone who is his best friend's son?" "No… of course not… But… it doesn't seem… right." "That's your head telling you, not your heart!" Sirius looked at him. "You can't be honest. He just looks like you! I could just as well fall for you! And… What would you say if that happened in the future?! YOUR SON AND YOUR BEST FRIEND? From what we know we'll have about 20 years of age difference!" "Sirius… CALM DOWN! Now, to start with, first of all it doesn't seem as if the two of you ever were together! He never looked at you – or anyone else – like that. So if you were to develop a relationship he would be old enough now. Second you never felt for me that way at all! You never made any move on me, never looked at me like that." "Of course I wasn't!" "See, so what could be better than this? This shows that you like Harry for himself, not because he looks a certain way! That's the best thing that could have happened to you! And now to your third point you are my best friend, he will be my son, why should I speak against this. You two mean more to me than anyone else… well… I guess I'll like my future wife just as much." "You just don't get it, do you?!" Sirius asked annoyed. "No, you're the one who doesn't get it!"

"Alright… so this would be okay with you. Whoever says that Harry DOES feel the same way?! From the looks of it he's more interested in Remus or-" "Remus isn't interested in him like that, that I know that for a fact." "So he might get his heart broken. How nice!" "What makes you think he's interested in him like that?" "HELLO, did you listen to him before?!" "All I heard was that he said he was thinking about Remus. If he thought about him if he was in love with him, he'd NEVER look this sad!" "Perhaps he thought he didn't have a chance!" "SIRIUS! Listen, I really doubt that VERY MUCH!" Sighing Sirius rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay… so you say he's not interested in Remus. Then he has one more person whom he seems to be very much interested in, you two share more than just looks, he seems to like Lily Evans." That struck a nerve.

"You… you're not serious now!" "Yes I am," for once Sirius didn't make a comment about his name. "Remus saw them talking once and warned him, to better leave her be, if he wanted your friendship. He said that he wasn't interested in her like this. So still he glances at her rather often and sometimes talks with her, when we're not around. You probably never noticed the glances, since you are staring at her yourself all the time." "B- but Harry wouldn't. I mean… he isn't even from this time…" Sirius grinned darkly. "Look at your reasoning now, and just a few seconds ago. Well… Remus and I agreed not to tell you, because we didn't want the two of you to fight." James didn't know what to say or do. At the moment he felt very much like going to Harry and hex him to hell!

They both agreed to go back to the castle. For the rest of the day James looked that he didn't meet Harry and only went into their room, when he knew that the other boy was already in bed. Next morning he was the first one to get up. Looking around he saw that Moony was still sleeping and went over to wake him up. The sleeping boy was annoyed to be woken up so early, but at the look on James face he got up as well and they went to the Room of Requirements, so no one would be able to hear them or interrupt them.

"So… what is it? Since your talk with Sirius yesterday the two of you are really weird." James glared at him. "Hey, what's going on now? I didn't do anything, so stop glaring like that!" "Why didn't you tell me, that Harry likes Lily?" James exclaimed. Remus blinked then smiled. "Because he doesn't seem to like her. Or let's say he doesn't seem to have a crush on her." James still didn't look convinced. "And why does he look at her all the time when she's around? Or talk with her, when we're not around?" Remus couldn't help but chuckle. "Now, enough with this jealousy stuff. First of all, he doesn't look at her all the time when she's around, he merely looks over a few times, not nearly as much as you do by the way. Second of all, it's more a look of curiosity than anything else. It actually more reminds me of the way he looked at you and as for why he talks with her, when we're not around… I think he simply likes her as a friend. And what's wrong with talking to friends." James finally seemed to believe him. "If he has a crush on someone I think it's Sirius." James smiled. If it wasn't for what Sirius had told him, he would think that as well. And even though he somehow believed Moony, he couldn't get rid of an uneasy feeling. 'Moony usually is right, when he says things like this. He wouldn't lie to me… so why do I still feel like this?' Moony smiled knowingly "Go talk to him yourself!"

James didn't talk with Harry about Lily for the next few days. What Remus had told him made feel him calmer, that was until five days later he found them together at a desk in the common room talking with their heads rather close to each other's. The two of them had just finished their Transfiguration homework when the marauders came into the common room. "Hey!" Harry greeted them just to find James glaring daggers at him. "Well, seems like your friends are back. See you all later." Lily said and went to the girls' dormitory. James sat down besides Harry looking rather angry. "What were you two doing?" he demanded. "She helped me with my homework. We sometimes do it together when you guys are doing something else." Harry answered truthfully and well aware of James' increasing anger. "So... are you two going out or something?" Sirius asked with a similar look on his face. Harry was taken aback by this, he understood his father's reaction, but he couldn't understand Sirius'.

"No, she's nice and all, but it would feel wrong. Stop looking at me like that you two!" "WHY SHOULD I STOP LOOKING LIKE THIS?" James suddenly screamed at him, shocking everyone in the common room. "Guys, let's take this upstairs!" Remus hurried and shoved James and Harry up to the dormitory. Sirius followed, while Peter looked as if he really didn't want to be caught up in that fight and stayed in the common room. Once inside James looked even angrier at Harry. 

"How dare you… HOW DARE YOU TO GO OUT WITH HER?!" This made Harry angry now. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON LILY AND THAT I DON'T GO OUT WITH HER!" "IT SURE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE THAT!" "JUST BECAUSE I LIKE TO TALK WITH HER DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WANT HER AS A GIRLFRIEND! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?!?!?!" James forced himself not to scream again "Of course I know what I am saying. So it seems to me that you are lying." He forced out. "Oh god… how come I have to deal with this?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING! WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH ME TALKING TO A GIRL! IF IT WAS SOMEONE ELSE YOU WOULDN'T EVEN LOOK! WHY CAN'T YOU BELIEVE WHEN I TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER?!" "Suuuuuuuuuuure… you don like her at all! THEN WHY DID YOU NEVER TALK WITH HER WHEN WE WERE AROUND?" Harry had had enough. "YOU ARE ACTING SO STUPID NOW! CAN'T YOU FOR ONCE LISTEN?!" he was furious and he needed time to think for himself! "LILY DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU! SHE ISN'T YOUR GIRLFRIEND YET!" "SHE ALSO IS NOT YOURS!" "THANK GOD NOT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW WRONG THIS WOULD BE! WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH ME TALKING TO HER? I NEVER EVEN GOT THE CHANCE TO KNOW HER!" Tears were shining in his eyes now. Why was his father so damn stupid when it came to Lily? "WHY CAN'T I TALK WITH HER, NOW THAT I'M HERE ALREADY?! WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH ME TALKING TO MY MOTHER?" He threw his homework that he had taken with him against the wall and ran out of the room slamming the door.

The others looked shocked. James face had gone from an angry red to a very pale shade within seconds and he sat down on his bed. "I…" he looked around the room, not knowing what to do. His anger had changed to guilt in a second. He suddenly felt rather sick. Lily was his mother, the mother Harry never got to know and he accused him of something like this! "By Merlin… what have I done?" Sirius also looked guilty. "I'm sorry James. If it wasn't for me… you two wouldn't have gotten into that fight." James shook his head. "I would have been jealous either way, you should know that Padfoot. And I was the one who said that I didn't want to know who his mother is." "Stop blaming yourself you two! This isn't going to change anything. You need to apologize to Harry. So I suggest to not go and look for him now. If I was him I'd be very upset at the moment and I'd definitely not want to talk with anyone now. I'd also start trying not to be jealous of all the people who talk with Lily and listen to what they say." He said in a rather angry tone. "Sorry Moony." "I'm not the one who you have to apologize to! I'm just angry cause you ignored a few 'little' things. Harry always seemed happy when you were happy, he helped you wherever he could, he didn't even once betray your trust and he is your son! He'd never have done something like this!" Those words made James feel even guiltier. He knew that Remus was completely right. And he knew that Remus was pissed off at him. He adored Harry and absolutely didn't like the jealousy James could have when it came to Lily! If he was to make him anymore angry he'd have a real fight with him as well.

Harry spent some time walking around the castle, not knowing what to do. He didn't know how long he had been walking, or where he had gone to, when he sat down on one of the stairs, wishing for Ron or Hermione to be here with him. He needed someone to talk to! Just as he thought that he heard a beautiful and familiar sound behind him. He turned around to see Fawkes flying towards him. "Fawkes!" he exclaimed. The beautiful bird settled down besides him and looked at him. Harry started to pet him and somehow forgot all his troubles. He didn't know for how long he had set there just petting the bird, when Fawkes started to chirp. It wasn't the usual sound, or the melody that Harry had heard before, it was more like Fawkes was talking with him. Harry smiled. The bird looked at him in a curious way, then started chirping even more until Harry started to laugh. He didn't know why he was laughing just that he suddenly felt a lot better and that all the tension, anger and sadness that he had felt earlier was gone. "Thanks Fawkes!" he said a few minutes later, when he stopped laughing. "I think I got your message. I'll enjoy myself here, and I won't stay mad at James. In fact, I'm not mad anymore. So I think I should go and have a little talk with him. Just because I'll forgive him, doesn't mean that this is over." Fawkes answered with his 'normal', beautiful sound. Just then he heard someone chuckling behind them. Turning around he saw Professor Dumbledore standing behind them. "Sir…" "This is the first time I've seen Fawkes act like this with a student. Not to mention that he usually never stays for this long with someone else." He said smiling warmly at him. "Was something troubling you?" "Yeah, but I'm okay now." Harry smiled back at the headmaster and got up. "I'm glad to hear that. Have you met Fawkes in this time before?" Harry shook his head. "Then I'm even more surprised that he came to you. You must really like you in the future." "Actually… the first time I met him was in my second year. It was on a burning day, and I thought I'd be accused of killing your bird. He later helped me a few times, healing me and such, but this is the first time he stayed with me for so long." Dumbledore nodded still smiling. "That's quiet something my dear boy, well he seems to want to stay with you for a bit longer. I guess I'll see you both later then. Harry, if something is bothering you, feel free to come and talk." "Thank you. I will!" Dumbledore left and Harry turned his attention to the bird again. "So… should I go back to the dormitory and talk with James?" Fawkes chirped and Harry stood up and lifted Fawkes up as well. When the bird didn't protest he walked back holding the bird securely in his arms.

Of course everyone stared at him as soon as he entered the room with Fawkes. The students were awed with the bird and wanted to know where he got it and hold him as well. It seemed that almost no one knew about Fawkes. "Harry!" He turned and looked at Peter. "Man… James is driving everyone crazy now. He's afraid you hate him and won't talk with him again. You… you will talk with him again, right?" There was clear concern and fear in his voice. Harry shook his head. "I don't hate him, and I'll better go talk to him now, you don't look as if you want to spend time in your room at the moment." "No… I've never seen James like this. It's making me really nervous." Fawkes gave an annoyed chirp as one of the students wanted to stroke it and Harry left the room, ignoring everyone else once again.

He stopped in front of the dormitory, suddenly not feeling like going in anymore. He sighed and opened slowly when Fawkes gave him a little peck. His father was pacing around in the room and still talking with Moony and Padfoot. "For the last time now James, stop pacing around the room! Harry won't hate you and I'm sure he'll talk with you when he's calmed down again a bit!" "Bu-" "NO, we've been over this twenty times already now!" Harry couldn't help but chuckle, the sound alerting the three people in the room. "H… Harry?" James asked with a nervous tone. Harry entered the room then still smiling slightly. The other three gasped when they saw Fawkes in his arms. "That's a phoenix! Is it Fawkes?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded. "Wow! I've never seen someone else than Dumbledore hold him!" James exclaimed. Remus smiled slightly. "So I guess he is the reason why you're back now?" That statement got everyone's attention back to the previous topic. Harry nodded once again. He was again back to his usual self to Remus relief. James looked at him, rather nervous, not knowing how to start. They stared at each other for a few minutes until James broke the gaze. "Ha-… I… Harry… I'm really sorry!" he finally said. "I know I've been a complete idiot today! And I know that I should trust you-" he stopped again, not knowing how to say what he felt. Harry didn't say anything, so he knew he deserved it. The bird in Harry's arm started let a beautiful sound off and James was strangely calmed by it. Harry smiled slightly at the bird, it seemed that he wanted to help James as well. "I do trust you, please believe me! What happened today was - I don't really know what it was. I just felt so very angry and jealous, I don't really know why. I mean, granted I'm normally jealous if someone gets along with her so well, but… I never reacted this way. I don't know what happened. I… I hope you don't hate me now." He trailed off in a low voice, not daring to look at Harry.

Harry smiled slightly. "I don't hate you." James looked very surprised. "True, I was angry and sad, but I'm not anymore, so better say thanks to Fawkes for that!" They both were silent once more. "Well… you have been acting rather weird around me lately, actually ever since you and Sirius talked with each other. Since I don't remember if I did something that could have upset you I can't apologize. But I would sure as hell like to know what's wrong with you lately." And so James ended up telling him that Sirius had made a comment that he seemed interested in Lily. He didn't tell him about what led to that, or Sirius' suspicion that he had a crush on her. The last thing he wanted was a fight between those to! The situation was bad enough like this already. "Well… and you see… when I noticed that you glanced over at her, I somehow… thought you like her, and when I saw you today… I dunno… I guess I felt betrayed by her and by you." He looked actually quiet ashamed when he said that. Harry sighed. "Idiot." He muttered. For the first time he really understood what Dumbledore meant in his fourth year, when he had had to tell the whole story about Cedric's death immediately. James had doubted him for days, yet hadn't wanted to believe it, so the whole time the mistrust grew, and finally it came to the outbreak today. James again didn't look at him. "James Potter… if you should ever have a problem like this again with me, come and talk with me IMMEDIATLEY or I'll hex you to hell I swear!" he said half jokingly. James smiled a bit unsure at him, but the biggest part of the tension had left, to the relief of all of them. Fawkes contently chirped and too Harry's awe fell asleep in his arms.

Of course what had happened was not forgotten right after that, and James was extra careful around later, but as a week had passed they seemed to have gotten over it and both of them acted like before. Remus smiled as he watched them contently. James and Sirius had a little 'fight' and Harry had joined Sirius side and both of them were now hexing James who had put on a look of mock-hurt. Peter was standing next to them and laughed at James. James was one lucky bastard that Harry's personality was rather different from his. If it had been him in Harry's place the other person would have heard about that fight even years later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FINISHED!!!  
  
Please Review!


	7. Chapter 07

**Hey everyone!**

Finally a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait (?). Wasn't here for 10 days ^^;

Anyway, I'm not really happy with this chapter. A lot of things turned out different than I wanted them and I'm not happy with that! Anyway, hope you'll still enjoy reading it!

**Dadaiiro****: I completely agree with you, that I don't like it, when Harry is oh so powerful! I also don't like it when he's weak all the time and needs everyone to take care of him nonstop. That's cute for a while, but gets boring later.**

*g* I felt bad for James as well and you can bet that he felt really bad after that! So well… actually I don't understand his jealousy ^^; Sound stupid, ne? I'm the one who writes it! Sirius more or less has to acknowledge his feelings, since they won't leave. Poor him! And Fawkes… well, I love the bird! I actually want him to be in the story more, but that's a bit difficult… especially since things move on their own somehow ~.~ So a running fireball, you sure have a great imagination! ROFL!!! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Your reviews always give me some good ideas!

**Jordan: **Guess that wasn't soon at all sorry. So therefore this is the longest chapter so far. Tell me your opinion, ne? ^_~

**donna**** vita: Hahaha, bei mir scheitert es schon an den ganzen ausdrücken, weil ich zum Beispiel Wörter wie knutschen nicht mag. Never ever could I write a German story! *g* Keine Sorge! Sirius LEBT! Werde kein schlechtes Ende schreiben!!! Die Idee dafür ist auch schon ziemlich ausgereift (Eine Geschichte fängt bei mir nie mit dem Anfang an!) Ob's zu ‚mehr' kommt… zumindest ausgeschrieben weiss ich noch nicht, weil schon mein erster versuch einer Kuss Szene miserabel kling -_-# Ich kann dir allerdings versichern, dass Sirius der dominante ist *grins***

Zum zweiten Review: Ich les gern Romane zu meiner Geschichte, da bekommt man echt gute Ideen, DANKE! Ich glaube sie kommen so irgendwie schon zusammen. Jedenfalls will ich dass es in den nächsten 2 Kapiteln dazu kommt . Meine Geschichte macht was sie will und macht meine ganzen Ideen zunichte! T_T - musste dieses Kapitel 3 mal neu schreiben. Was Snape anbelangt… irgendwie kommt er in meiner Geschichte kurz. Harry wird – wenn meiner Idee nichts mehr dazwischenkommt – Alpträume bekommen, aber erst, wenn er mit Sirius schon zusammen ist. Leider wird er dann nicht reden dürfen, aber du wirst schon sehen ^_~ Anyway, tell me what you think of this one? Please *.*

**zorro**** x: Hahaha, it'll be very difficult for him! Especially when Harry tells him about Cho! Actually I was planning on changing the future, so I guess it'll be in a rather unusual way. At least I haven't read any fic with that idea so far… Not that there would be many time-travel fics that are finished… . Oh and I'm looking forward to Remus' teasing already! Thanks for that idea!!! Have fun with this chapter!**

**(*~*);;; :** Heya! *g* That smiley sure is funny! See… in this chapter things have calmed down… for James, no need for pointy objects ^^; As for Sirius' death… That's the only reason I started writing this story and actually uploaded it! For this I really hate her! *Needs coke as well now :(*

*g* You seems like it's fun to be around you then. As for Harry… I wouldn't have him in a world without Sirius! No way! So cruel T_T – Don't worry bout babbling. Luv reading what you have to say! Soon… ^^;;; Guess that's not considered soon. Will try to work harder now!

**serrebi: **Thanks! ^_^ Hope you'll like this one as well… So somehow I think this chapter is a bit different… hmmm… 

**M.J. Kobayashi: **Years later scary? Hmmm… I could imagine James doing that *looks at Snape* HAHAHA, anyway story isn't finished yet ^^; (where'd be my yaoi then?) I just said that cause I was glad I finished another chapter – sorry. Have fun reading this and tell me what you think, ne? ^_~

**Lady Phoenix Slytherin****:** Glad you liked it! Please enjoy the new chapter as well ^_^

**Chapter 7**

One morning he woke up again and realized that it was snowing and that he already had spent over two months in this time. The time had passed just like it had in his first year, when everything was knew to him. Everything went by so fast! He heard some rustling from Remus' bed and went over to see what he was up to. "Morning! Doing homework?" He looked at the books on his bed. "Potions…" Moony trailed off. "I finished that essay with Sirius yesterday, while you and James were in detention." He grinned. Remus was the one who ended up in detention least of all, followed by Peter. Harry almost never got into detention either, but somehow his father had made it a habit to drag Harry along, something that Sirius soon picked up on. "That was James fault though! So you did homework with Sirius? What else did the two of you do? I can hardly imagine Sirius only doing homework!" A grin spread over his face. "Oh you stop this!" Harry threw a pillow at him and blushed crimson. That was probably the only annoying thing: his father, Remus and Peter had made it a habit to tease Harry with Sirius. The only thing… he didn't really understand it. It was almost like the teasing he had gotten from the Weasley twins when Ginny had a crush on him, or when he had a crush on Cho.

Remus chuckled and resumed working on his homework. Harry took out his book from the future and let it float to Remus. "What's that?" He took a look at it. "Since there's not much time left, I suggest you simply copy it down. Don't worry, it's from my time and it's a rather new book, so no one here could know about the text!" "Thanks! I completely forgot you had your books with you!" "Well, they prove rather helpful sometimes, so I normally don't hand them to someone else but use them myself instead!" Harry grinned.

Once Remus finished his homework it was already time for breakfast. All of them dressed and went down to the great hall. When they got there they noticed an unusual atmosphere. Some of the students whispered about 'what's Dumbledore up to now' and looked expectantly at the teacher's table. They sat down in silence and waited for things to clear up. Once most students were assembled Dumbledore got up and all went silent.

"Good morning everyone! I just wanted to tell you some good news that I got yesterday evening from Professor Kettleburn. He decided to make a magical stage play with your help this year. I hope many of you like stage plays and are willing to help out. As an addition to this we decided to have a Yule Ball afterwards. All students from the fourth year on may attend. The others only if accompanied by older students. The play as well as the ball will be two days before holiday so that everyone will be able to attend, if they want to. Of course on this Thursday and the following Friday you won't have any subjects. That is all."

Everyone clapped as Dumbledore finished and excited whispers broke out everywhere in the Great Hall. Harry rolled his eyes. This was sooo much like in his fourth year and he really wasn't looking forward to it. He also didn't feel like having to ask some girl again. He could ask Lily, but he actually wanted her to go with his father. 'As if that would ever happen' he thought annoyed.

After breakfast McGonagall came over to the Gryffindor table to ask them who would stay over Christmas holiday. Harry was painfully reminded that he would spend his first Christmas alone in Hogwarts since none of the marauders went to McGonagall. He wondered what Ron and Hermione would do this Christmas. He didn't mind not getting any presents, but he wanted to spend time with everyone. His friends here and his friends in his own time. Noticing that Harry once again got that depressed look Sirius nudged James and nodded towards Harry, who got up and walked to McGonagall. "Ah yes, Mr Porter, I already wanted to ask you if you'll stay here." "Yeah, I'll-" "Harry will stay at my place!" Harry stared at James who grinned at him. "This is much more fun than staying at school, believe me!" "But won't your parents want to spend some time with you?" Harry felt like he'd be intruding their family life. "What are you talking about? Sirius will come as well and Remus will join a few days later. Maybe even Peter will be able to join this year. His mother didn't want him to leave last year. Anyway, I already told them about you and they said that they'd like to meet you before you're 'completely corrupted by us' as they so nicely put it." Sirius chuckled at that while McGonagall raised her eyebrows clearly disapproving. "Maybe they'll want to adopt him after holiday, and have him as their son instead of you. God knows you make too much trouble for them!" "WHAT?! You're making just as much trouble, and you are as good as their son anyway, besides Harry's already mine, I'm not giving him away!" he whispered so only Sirius, Remus and Harry heard him. Harry blushed slightly and looked away. This was the first time he had ever heard something like that from his father and it was worth more to him than any present he could ever get! Remus watched him and smiled to himself. He understood the boy's feelings better than anyone else and was happy for him. "Very well, I don't think Professor Dumbledore will mind." Professor McGonagall said and turned to some other students.

Later on that afternoon Harry was alone in his common room doing his homework when Lily came over. "So you'll spend Christmas with James? Wonder how you can put up with him all the time. I was thinking about inviting you over as well, but I have a feeling that my sister would get a fit at having a wizard and a witch in the house." Lily had told him a bit about her 'lovely' sister already and Harry could only agree with her opinion! "Thanks Lily! That means a lot! So don't worry, I'm sure I'll have a great time!" Lily looked skeptical at him. "Really, James is not half as bad as you think he's. Sure, he likes to show off a bit, but well, he really is good at what he does." "Don't let him hear that! That would only make him show off more." "You really should give him a chance!" Lily didn't look at him. "Well… he did get better since you turned up, but I still don't like him." Harry sighed. There was no point in talking about this right now. "Wanna help me with my charms homework?"

A few days passed and to Harry's joy Lily had taken Harry's 'advice' and started to talk with his father sometimes. That didn't mean that she said she liked him, it was more like a silent acceptance. Still Harry thought it was an improvement and James also seemed glad about it. Now the only problem that he seemed to have was Sirius. The other boy had started to act more and more weird around him and he couldn't figure out what it was. For one thing he was spending more time with him than ever yet on the other hand he was quieter and sometimes looked as if he wanted to talk with him about something, so in the end never said anything. Somehow it was unnerving. 'That and he glares at almost anyone who's near me.' He thought. 'Sure, he was always protective of me, even in this time… but now… I don't understand him anymore. I probably should talk with James and Remus. I hope it's nothing bad!'

So when Sirius had to serve yet another detention, this time for hexing Snape's robes smaller in class, he went to talk with James and Remus.

"Do you know what's wrong with Sirius? I mean… he somehow has changed." The other boys burst out with laughter. "What?!" Harry was getting irritated by them. "You're so oblivious and naïve sometimes!" Moony answered still chuckling motioning for him to sit down between himself and Peter. "What? Why?" His roommates laughed even harder. "Sorry Harry, that's something that either he has to tell you or that you have to find out on your own!" said James. "We can guarantee though that Sirius is alright, more or less." Harry was a bit disappointed by that, he wanted answers.

He decided to meet Sirius after detention and have a little talk with him. What the others had told him with fits of laughter hadn't assured him at all. Besides, he was curious what the others had been talking about.

So he watched the marauders map and went out of the dormitory when he saw Sirius come into their direction. As soon as Harry went out James asked "You sure we shouldn't help them?" "I am for the time being! Let's see what Sirius will do." "So what if Harry doesn't like him back?" "I'm pretty sure he does. Besides, Harry unlike you is very sensitive and he one way or another really loves Sirius. He'd never hurt him, even if he's not IN love with him. Same for Sirius, he'll accept whatever Harry says. That of course doesn't mean that he wouldn't hurt whoever got close to him." James chuckled. He, Moony and Wormtail had had to restrain Sirius from cursing some of the other students quiet a few times when some wanted to ask him to go out with them to the ball. To Sirius' luck (or the luck of the student in question) Harry had always said no.

So far Peter was the only marauder who got a date. James wanted to go out with Lily and refused everyone else, Sirius glared at everyone, while Remus so far had simply smiled politely and declined. Being the most popular students of school they all were asked by rather many students (both male and female) so it was surprising that they didn't want to go with someone.

"So we'll simply leave them for now?" Remus chuckled and said he was acting like a father now – James glared at him. "Let's really leave them be for now. Things will work out on their own and Sirius is just too funny like this. I just love seeing him jealous." Moony smirked evilly.

Harry had been stopped in front of the Fat Lady by Christina. "Hey Harry, I was thinking about that you should go to the Yule Ball with me. I mean I know that you have no date yet, so you're free. Well, and I'd like you to go with me." Harry stared at her unbelieving. This was more a command than anything else, and he sure as hell wouldn't be going with her! "No thanks!" he tried to stay polite even though she annoyed him with her 'request'. Christina looked as if she was going to not accept the answer, but someone stopped her from talking on. "You heard him so shut up and leave!" It was Sirius. He was glaring daggers at the girl. She made no move to leave, but also didn't dare to talk on. He took Harry's arm and dragged him away from the portrait glancing back now and then to make sure that Christina wasn't following them.

Once they arrived in an abandoned classroom they sat down. Sirius was still glaring and looked around the room. Once his eyes met Harry's concerned one they softened and a smile hushed over his lips to reassure the other boy. Harry's features relaxed, yet his eyes still held all of the concern they had shown before. They really betrayed what he was feeling. 'A window to his soul... What an overused line… Yet it's so true when it comes to Harry.' Without realizing it he had reached over and softly stroked Harry's cheek. Harry was even more confused by the gesture. "Sirius?" He asked softly. Sirius smiled, not taking his hand away. "Are you okay? You've been… kind of… weird I guess." "Don't worry Candy, I'm alright." Harry didn't even object when he used his nickname – a sure sign that he was very much worried! He gently pulled the smaller boy into a hug and softly stroked his hair. Harry leaned his head against Sirius' chest and closed his eyes, listening to his heartbeat. Sirius softly stroked his hair and started humming some melody, whether for his own, or Harry's comfort, he didn't know. All that mattered was that Harry's eyes lost their worried look and that the boy settled in his lap, apparently content for the time being. He didn't know how much time had passed when he shifted slightly and thought that they probably should go back to the others, before they started to worry about them. "We should go back Harry." He said softly. The other boy shook his head as answer. Sirius smiled inwardly. Harry liked spending time with him and didn't feel the need to go back to the other marauders! Yet his leg was starting to hurt from sitting like that with Harry and as much as he hated it, he had to get up and do something about it. Sighing he tried again. "The others will be worried, and my leg hurts so I really should get up."

Harry opened his eyes and immediately got up. He had been so lost in his thoughts about his parents and Sirius again, that he hadn't even thought about that his godfather would be uncomfortable like this. Even after two months he wasn't used at being able to see everyone so carefree. "Sorry! I didn't want to hurt you!" Sirius groaned inwardly as Harry looked worried once again. Why the hell couldn't he keep his mouth shut?! Cursing himself he pulled the other boy back. "You didn't hurt me, don't apologize!" "Bu-" Sirius cut him off "Don't!" he hissed and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Let's go back now." He added more softly and took Harry's hand.

When they got back to the portrait the other three marauders were waiting for them. Of course they noticed their joined hands they grinned at each other. Sirius knew perfectly well what they were thinking about, but Harry seemed oblivious to it. He looked at him longingly and was once again tempted to simply kiss him. If he just wouldn't be so afraid that Harry would push him away! Harry had never pulled away when he touched him, but kissing was something else altogether and a kiss on the forehead didn't count! He cursed himself for feeling like that. If it had been anyone else he'd be straightforward, but Harry was different than any other person he had ever met. He didn't even want to risk losing the other boy. Before he had always thought that nothing would change if he didn't tell what he thought, so what if Harry would be disgusted with him for feeling this way. After all, he was from the future and he was already an old man by then. That thought made him wince. He couldn't imagine himself when he was 'old'. He glanced at Harry again as he was talking to Moony. How could this ever work out? When he had started to feel this way he was sure that this'd only be a small crush, like he had had already, but instead of going away his feelings only intensified with each day. Sometimes he felt as if a string bound him to the smaller boy and the more he fought against it the more it pulled him to Harry. 'That's it, I'm going nuts!' He looked at Harry again who started to walk down the stairs with Peter and Moony while James pushed him forward to follow them.

"Hey, where are we going?" All of them started to laugh and James hit his shoulder. "Padfoot… my dear friend… you really shouldn't daydream about sweets all the time!" he said all the while laughing. Sirius scowled. "We're going to the RoR… Really, you nodded when I asked if you also wanted to come." Harry said. "Errr… sorry, wasn't listening." Sirius mumbled. "So do you want to go to the Room of Requirements or not?" "Sure, let's go!"

Two days later Sirius was pacing around the room. He still didn't have a clue about what to do. On top of that he also fought a losing battle with himself. His feelings against his brain, because Harry was James' son and would be a lot younger than himself. "Would you finally stop pacing around like that? You're driving me nuts with it!" Remus said finally looking up from his book. "But Moony…" Sirius whined. "What should I do?" "Stop pacing around." Sirius glared at him but sat down besides him. "Look… if you want him that much you actually only have on choice, go and tell him!" "Are you even thinking about what you say? He IS James future son for Merlin's sake! Don't you think that there's something wrong with the whole situation?!" "No." Moony smiled and Sirius groaned – this was so hopeless. "I can't be lusting after James' son!" "But you are." He threw Remus a dark look. "You're not helping at all!" "Look, I already told you what to do! Go and confront him, if you can't do that than ask him out to go to Yule Ball with you instead of almost hexing everyone who even comes close to him." "I'm not hexing everyone!" "No you aren't, but only because James and I always hold you back and I'm getting tired of doing so!"

He sighed and went on. "Look, until now you were quiet lucky that Harry didn't agree to go out with anyone, but that doesn't mean that this will continue." "If I ask him out he'll be disgusted with me!" "When has he ever been disgusted with you? He's accepted everything you did so far! He likes you far too much to ever do something that could drive you away!" "He'll say no." "You don't know that yet." "He's never shown any interest in me at all!" "That might be because he didn't think of you in terms of 'boyfriend' till now." "He'll think that I'm some sort of pervert!" "Stop that Sirius! Harry isn't someone who'd ever assume something like that. You should have more trust in him than that. What happened to you? You're absolutely not like yourself, remember when you fancied Sarah? You simply went straight to her and kissed her. Okay she slapped you but you had forgotten about her within a week and just before that happened you said she was the love of your life!"

"Harry isn't just someone! He's James' son and James would kill me if I was to hurt him – so would everyone else in this school… except the Slytherins of course so that's beside the point." "So you're afraid that you'd do something wrong just because he's James' son." "Of course not! Don't be so stupid! I… I like him too much to take the risk. I couldn't face rejection when it comes to him! What if I did something really stupid?" "What would be if you didn't say anything and he'd end up with someone else and you wouldn't get rid of your crush? If you're going through 'what ifs' now, we'll never finish." "I'm afraid to lose him Moony." Sirius said sounding defeated. "That's because you don't just have a crush on him." "… How… How come you think so?" "I think you forgot that I have better instincts and senses than you have my dear friend. Also with your current actions – or actually lack off – it's not that difficult to guess. All of us are okay with that and almost everyone knows anyway… well, of course Harry doesn't, but you'll change that SOON, or else he'll be worried sick about you." "What do you mean?" Remus groaned. "You're almost as oblivious as he is! Don't you know that he's really worried about you? He asks us all the time if something was wrong. Also since you have the tendency to not stay with us when we're eating anymore he's started to not stay either, meaning he's not eating enough anymore." Sirius looked shocked. "But… Why? I told him I was fine." "And how believable is that if you act in such a weird way? You should know meanwhile that he loses his appetite when something upsets him. And even though he at gained some weight since he came here he's not in the position to lose it! Better think about what you are doing and how you affect others!" Sirius fell silent. He knew that Remus was right, as usual. He felt bad for worrying Harry like that. "Fine, you win. I can't tell him, but I'll ask him out for the Yule Ball and then see what happens." "Good." Another minute of silence passed. "But… what if Lily got wind of this? She'd never let me near her son, curse me and tell Harry that I'm an evil pervert!" Remus looked as if he'd be the one cursing Sirius any moment now.

Weekend came and Sirius still hadn't asked Harry out. James seemed to have a similar problem with Lily. Remus decided to keep out of their business for a while before he ended up doing something he'd regret and spent most of his time with Harry and Peter.

At the moment they were sitting in the common room and Remus questioned Harry why he always said no to everyone who asked him and why he didn't ask anyone out and got the reply that he didn't know anyone good enough and also didn't feel like going through this trouble again and that the girls were rather annoying, seeing that they were always going everywhere in groups. "Why don't you ask a boy then?" he asked. Harry looked embarrassed and blushed crimson. "Because I don't know how to. When boys here asked me to join them it sounded so… weird… blunt. And in general… my first attempt to ask someone… ended up rather bad. So how do you ask someone out?" Just as Moony was about to reply someone pulled Harry up and dragged him towards the room. "Sorry Remus, I have to talk with Harry for a bit!" Christina shouted as she pushed Harry through the entrance.

"What do you want this time?" Harry asked angrily. "Just wanted to ask if you changed your mind meanwhile!" "Definitely not! Stop asking the same thing all the time!"  "Well, that's too bad, because I haven't changed my mind either!" She retorted. "Look, I have no interest in going to that ball with you, so get this into your head! I don't know you and at the moment I'm pretty much annoyed with you!" He had a hard time keeping from shouting at her. She was a girl, but she was too annoying for her own good. "Why do you say no to everyone then?" "We've been through this three times already. I still haven't changed my way of thinking so stop asking me the same thing all the time!" "It's your own fault! The only person you talk to aside from your roommates is Lily! You want to go out with her, don't you? Well, that's too bad because if you do James will definitely hate you! You should better forget about Lily and go with me!" She smiled rather evilly and pushed him against the wall. "I'm not in love with Lily nor do I want to go to the ball with her! Mind your own business!" "Harry, I want you to go to the ball with me and I'm not accepting no as an answer!" 

She smiled and leaned forward as if to kiss him but suddenly she found herself being pulled away from Harry forcefully. "BLACK!" she spat. "Yes?" He asked with a murderous look on his face. He was extremely pissed off but Christina was pissed off as well and looked back at him just as angry. "Mind your own business, Black!" she screeched. "I don't have to, go eat your own words you ignorant, self-centered bitch!" "You will regret this, Black! I'll go to Dumbledore!" "Fine, go then, I'm sure he'd like to hear about you pestering Harry all the time!" Christina bit her lip now. She knew she'd get into trouble because of her actions if she was to say anything. "What does this have to do with you?! This doesn't concern you at all!" "It does seeing that you try to force my date to go to the ball with you!" Harry looked at him rather shocked while Christina glared back at him. "He never said anything about you!" "Perhaps he didn't feel like telling you, seeing that you're not even near being a friend! Grow up Christina and get it into your little head that Harry sure as hell won't go with you! You really should learn to accept no, and if I do see you pester him once again be sure you'll get to know the meaning of revenge!" he growled. "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU SIRIUS BLACK, AND I'LL MAKE SURE TO GET HIM!" At this Sirius lost it "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM BEFORE I HEX YOU TO THE INFIRMARY TILL THE END OF THE YEAR!" "Sirius…" Harry said softly, shocked about Sirius' reaction. Sirius turned to him, seized him and kissed him hard. As soon as the kiss started it ended and Harry found himself scooped up in Sirius' arms and carried back into the Gryffindor common room, leaving a furious but speechless Christina outside. Ignoring everyone Sirius carried Harry upstairs to their dormitory, where he settled Harry down on his bed.

He then sat down besides him - both ignoring their roommates. "Sorry." He muttered after what seemed like an eternity. Harry however smiled at him. "Thanks! I hope that gets her off my back!" Sirius was once again amazed by Harry. The boy really seemed to see the good side of everything. 'God I love him!'  He thought, feeling the familiar pull that told him to hold and kiss Harry again. He decided to at least 'ask him out' for Yule Ball now. "Guess that means you're stuck with me for Yule Ball then." He said doing his best to flash him a grin. He couldn't ask him out in a normal way, being rejected like this at least didn't make it sound serious. Harry smiled "So you don't mind going out with me? I thought you were just doing this to stop her from being so damn stupid! If you hadn't come I might have really hexed her. So really… if you want to go with someone else don't let me stop you!" Sirius shook his head. "Hell no, I want to go with you!" he exclaimed before he could stop himself. Harry faltered. "Err… okay." He didn't know what to make of the situation. Sirius was so… different than the one from his own time. Sirius grinned, this time for real. "Well… that sure took some time!" James said grinning. "By the way you can stop ignoring us now." Harry blushed but laughed "Sorry d- James." "S okay, as long as you don't make a habit of it!" 

Next morning Sirius was his usual happy self again. Everyone was shocked at the sudden change but they all agreed that Sirius was better to be around if he was like this. Of course it was Remus who brought him down to earth again. "You know, just because the two of you are going to Yule Ball together doesn't mean that you're a couple now. And with the way you asked him out, I don't think he even realizes your intention." "You always have to take away my joy, don't you?" James chuckled. "Someone has to keep you on the ground you know." Besides them Lily chuckled as well. "At least you managed to make him go to the ball with you." Both turned to her looking surprised. Lily smiled. "Even though I don't really like your attitude and personally I'd never go out with you, I must say you'd make a cute couple." "How do you know that?" "Oh please Remus, Harry is one of my friends so I of course keep an eye on his… surrounding as well. That and Christina told me a nice little story yesterday. She was quiet pissed off." She said looking thoroughly amused. "So… how does he taste?" she asked smiling evilly at Sirius. "WHAT?" James and Remus exclaimed at the same time while Sirius blushed crimson. "Well… Christina told me that you kissed him. I thought you were together, but it seems like I was wrong." "How come you didn't tell us Sirius? We're your best friends!" "And part of the reason for my suffering." Sirius muttered and James looked at him with mock hurt.

"I see you don't share the Muggle's opinion on such relationships." Remus commented. "Not ALL Muggles think that way about such relationships, my parents for example wouldn't mind either way… of course my sister is another story… So of course I don't mind! I think no one in the magical world does." "Wrong, some of the Muggle born students do." "Well, I don't! Stop accusing me!" "We're not accusing you! That's a misunderstanding, sorry Lily." She glared at them. "I don't mind any relationship as long as no one is forced into anything they don't want. Let me give you a warning Sirius Black, if you hurt Harry in any way I'll make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your life!" Sirius nodded at the angry redhead. "Good, then I suggest we end this discussion now. Peter and Harry are coming over I think."

"What took you so long?" James asked as they sat down besides him. "Christina." Harry muttered. "How could you go with Sirius, don't you know that he'll just use you and dump you!" he imitated her voice. "She acted as if we were together or something like that." "Sorry, need to go to the toilet." Sirius said leaving as fast as he could. Harry wanted to follow him but was stopped by his mother's hand. "He'll be back in a bit." She reassured him. "Anyway, Christina really thinks you two are together. She told me that yesterday evening. Asked how anyone could ever prefer Sirius to her." Harry snorted. "That's not difficult at all! Still, how come girls always assume things so easily?" "Perhaps it's because you two go together to the Yule Ball and also that he kissed you. You see… normally a kiss means that two are together, relatives or in some cases it could be a bet." "Or he was simply helping me out." "That could be a reason, but…" She sighed. "So… how was the kiss?" "Don't know." Harry said and started to eat. "You guys should hurry or we'll be late for Quidditch!" "Boys…" Lily muttered.

While James and Harry went to Quidditch training Remus and Peter decided to ask Lily for help. Remus told her briefly about his own numerous talks with Sirius about that topic. "Guess breakfast was a rather nasty blow for him then." She said. "You can bet." "I actually feel sorry for Sirius." Peter said. "Yeah… any ideas on how to help them?" "Well… not really, at least not a very good one. The only thing that comes into my mind is Truth or Dare." "What's that?" "Don't tell me you don't know this game!" "Well… we don't." Peter said. "I can't believe it! It's a Muggle game apparently… usually played in small groups when there's nothing else to do. Someone starts asking someone else if they want a truth or a dare. If they say truth they are asked a question which they have to answer. If it's a dare then they are given a task which they have to complete. Another game would be Spin the Bottle, but that's too much of a cliché for my liking." "How would that work?" Sighing she explained that the person who spun simply would have to kiss or do something similar to whoever the bottle landed on. "The first one is definitely better. Just imagine if someone else than Sirius had to kiss Harry." Remus shuddered. "So actually I think we should mix the two games up. Will you help us with that?" Lily hesitated "… I guess… how about this evening?" "Thanks, that's okay. We'll meet in our dormitory. We'll go and tell the others now!" Moony said and they parted. "Hope this'll work out or Sirius will drive us all crazy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, another chapter done!

Please Review and tell me what you think! Thanks ^o^


	8. Chapter 08

Hey!

Here's the next chapter. This time it's really just truth or dare. I wanted to write more at first, but figured that I wouldn't finish anytime soon, so here you go.

**M.J. Kobayashi: ***g* The previous one was my longest chapter so far. This one is shorter (but therefore you won't have to wait for weeks ^^; ) Actually I think I never played truth or dare. I think we once wanted to, but then no one wanted to do a dare or say the truth so ^^;;; Anyway let me know what you think of this game. :)

**Moon Fairy2: **Good to see that you still enjoy the fic!!! ^____^ Actually the game is not that special I think… well… at least the rules were easy to come up with! ^.^ Oh and… you should update your Inuyasha fic! Please! I'd like to read femmeslash for once! (Never read it before, but that story got me interested!) Well, have fun with this chapter!

**PhoenixPadfoot89: **Oh, don't worry! He most likely likes him THAT way, he just isn't used to it since he got to know Sirius in a different way! Enjoy the new chapter! ^_^

**CrimsonTearsOfPain: **Hahaha, are you trying to bribe me? No cookie, thanks! But let me know what you think, ne ^_~ And thanks a lot for adding me to your favourite list!!!

**Dadaiiro: **Wow, that's the longest review I've ever gotten!!! ^o^ Hahaha, I wanted to make Harry clueless. Well, I guess it really would be weird if your godfather would fancy you all of a sudden, when he never showed any sign before. So Moony was more or less my voice of reason. (I really felt like hexing Sirius! ^^; ) About Christmas holiday… that's actually a good question. I never thought about that before. I don't think they'll know. Coincidence? It should be funny anyway when they mistake him for James *g*

The scene where Harry and Sirius went into a classroom… I always imagined it to be really cloudy and rainy when they did that. Weird? Hmmm… the rescue scene… That scene was giving me a headache. Damn, I really started to her! Well… it's not like she's a main character. I just had to have someone in to make Sirius lose his control ^^; Somehow I like him jealous! Anyway, she won't appear that often, since I don't like Mary Sue! Ah well… of course Lily had to approve. In my eyes she's very nice and open minded, that's at least the impression that I got from the books. Actually she might be the only female (besides Luna) that I REALLY like. Since the last book I don't like Mrs Weasley anymore. Hermione is too much looking at the rules for my liking and Ginny… well… haven't made up my mind about Ginny actually. And the wizarding world of course also shares my opinion. HAHAHA! Glad you like to read that story. It's really nice to hear that! Hope you have fun reading this chapter! 

**White Ivy: **Hope you'll like the truth or dare part too! I actually didn't want a truth or dare game in my story, but well… Enjoy ^o^

**SpiRalOshiMa: **Your fav couple? *g* I must say you have good taste! It's also my favourite couple ^_~ They just… belong together! Glad I managed to write it in a way that people can imagine it to be… kinda true I guess. I also thought that there weren't nearly enough Sirius x Harry stories around. That's also why I started to write this story. Somehow I find it hard to believe that there are hundreds of Draco x Harry or Snape x Harry, when – at least in my eyes – there's no chance that they could even be friends. (I like reading such stories, but I much prefer Sirius x Harry… and Remus x Harry!) Enough babbling, enjoy the game =^_^=

**("u");;;; : **Again an update ;) Terrors of school *shivers* are just about to begin . *starts crying* I didn't update cause I was on holiday! I hate my school as well! Most horrible place ever! _ Why can't holiday be for all year long? T_T

Err… pointy objects for Bellatrix? *hands over dozens of nice little tools for torture and killing* You may do anything you want except letting her go… alive, that is! Miss Sirius as well! I really can't understand JK. I mean… first he lives with a stupid family, than 12 years of Azkaban for being innocent, then one year of running away, two years of hiding and then he's killed by her! Seems like he only existed to suffer! T_T She's so mean!!! I know Cherry Coke… *g* I prefer the normal Coke *addicted* Ne… your friends better value you! My friends already think I'm crazy… I agree with them *MUAHAHAHA* 

**donna vita: **Sorry ^^; Kein Grund dir Sorgen zu machen. Ich denk es ist recht normal mal ne längere Pause zu machen (ach wenn es so aussieht, als ob die meisten dann ne Nachricht schreiben ^^;;; ) Wie auch immer… Hahaha, Sirius ist glaub ich ein wenig mehr zufrieden wenn ich mir die derzeitige Situation so anschaue.

Weihnachtsgeschenke… das wird schwer ^^; Darüber sollte ich wirklich mal Nachdenken. Was den ‚pull' anbelangt… so könnte man es ausdrücken *grins* Über die Weihnachtsferien hab ich bis jetzt noch gar nicht so richtig nachgedacht. Mal sehen was passieren wird. Das sie Lily treffen wird wegen der Entfernung ein wenig schwer. Obwohl James das sicher gern haben würde. Naja… wir werden sehen wie's kommen wird (die charas machen sowieso was sie wollen *glares at charas* Viel Spass mit dem Spiel! ^_^

**lena-chan: **… Remind me to not let you use my pc, when some of my things are open! (Warum schreibst du auf Englisch?) Well… thanks for reviewing anyway. I guess you know the reason why I didn't let you read it ¬.¬

I'm pretty sure you can guess the ending, after all we both practically think the same about the ending! Remus x Harry would have been an option, but I prefer Sirius x Harry, you should know. If you really want a Moony x Harry story than I suggest that you write one (and of course tell me :P)

**Chapter 8**

Remus and Peter first went to look for Sirius, when they met Peter's almost-girlfriend in front of the Great Hall. She asked Peter to meet her in the library in the evening and ran away blushing. "Guess that means I won't be able to play with you." "Somehow I have the feeling you're not sad about that outturn." "Ah… could be because of those rules. I can just imagine Sirius and James daring us to hex Dumbledore in front of everyone. Or they'll come up with your most private secret and make you tell everyone here." "Shit, I didn't think of anything like that! And we're trying to help them!" "I almost feel sorry for you Moony. You're stuck with two lunatics and their to-be dates!" "What did I get myself into this time?" Moony exclaimed looking utterly horrified.

Still he didn't want to go back on this. They had found Sirius and managed to convince him to come with them. (Peter had told him that Harry only agreed to play with them if Sirius did as well.) Then they went to the Quidditch Pitch and asked James. He of course said yes when he heard that Lily would be playing with them. Harry landed besides them and asked if he could come as well, or if this was private. Moony of course said that he had to come as well.

In the evening Lily came with some cards and an empty bottle into the boys' dormitory. The boys had prepared the room and gotten lots of food for brunch from the kitchen and some pillows so they could sit on the ground. The atmosphere however was rather tense when she came. Sirius didn't know how to look at Harry. He couldn't act as if nothing had happened, yet he knew that Moony was right when he had said that Harry was too naïve to see what he really thought about. He talked with Prongs, Moony and Lily like he did usual but didn't talk with Harry unless it was absolutely necessary. This behavior however was making Harry more and more unsure of himself and soon ended with the boy not speaking at all. Groaning to himself about the whole situation James sat down besides Lily and motioned for Harry to sit down besides him and Sirius. Sirius looked at James as if he was mad. Noticing the look on Sirius' face Harry couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room, after muttering "Sorry."

"Look what you have done now!" Lily said angrily to Sirius. "I didn't say anything!" "Sirius Black, you know what I mean! Go after him at once!" "I can't." "You can! Sure he hurt your feelings, but only because he doesn't know and you never said a word to him! It's time for you to sort your things out so GO! GET OUT NOW" She said furiously and pushed him out of the door. "Really… we try to help them and than this happens!" "Remind me to get you next time, if Sirius should talk about how this was never going to work out and how he can't say something to Harry!"

Harry didn't know where he was going to. He half wished that he'd meet Fawkes again and that the bird would help him again. He had no clue what was wrong, why Sirius was mad at him like this. The older Sirius never had been mad at him, only concerned about his well being. Why couldn't he understand the younger Sirius anymore? They had had so much fun, but somehow over the last two or three weeks things changed. "Why? What did I do wrong?" he whispered to himself. He looked up and noticed that he was in front of the Fat Lady once again. 'Must have walked in a circle.' "What are you doing out here?" she asked, "Want to go in or not?" "I can't go in." "Why not?" "Because… because…" He didn't know what to say. Just then two arms wrapped around him from behind and he was pulled against a firm chest. "Please don't run anyway anymore." "S- Sirius?" He could feel the other boy nod. "I'm sorry Harry. I know I was… being stupid I guess." Harry turned around and found himself tightly pressed against his future godfather. "Don't go anymore…" "What… what happened with you? You suddenly changed." "I can't say. Don't ask, please." "Maybe I could help. Sirius, I hate seeing you like this. It's scary. You never acted like this. Not in the future and also not when I got to know you here." "No. This is something I can't say, I'd like to, but if… if something bad happened wouldn't be able to survive." Harry was even more worried now. "Please… especially if it's something bad you should tell. If not me, than at least tell the others. You shouldn't keep things inside." "Let's go back in." he ignored Harry's request, said the password and the Fat Lady swung open. "Sirius… please." Why did Harry have to beg like this and look so worried and hurt? 'Those eyes could convince me to jump down a cliff, but still I can't tell him.' Instead of voicing his feelings for the boy he leaned down and kissed him once more. This time however it was a very soft kiss that he broke after a few seconds. Without waiting for a reaction he dragged Harry back inside.

Harry's thoughts were racing as soon as Sirius' lips touched his. How could it be that Sirius was kissing him again? There was no need to do so now. Remembering Lily's words he decided that it couldn't be a bet either, since Sirius had kissed him once already. 'Is Sirius in love with me?! No… that can't be, I'm imagining things!" He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that they were already back in the dormitory again and that Sirius pulled him down between James and himself.

"Harry?" Lily looked at him confused. "HARRY!" Still she got no reaction. "Sirius, what the hell did you do now?" Harry suddenly blinked than blushed. "Sorry… was thinking." He mumbled. The others started laughing, making him blush even more.

A few minutes later they were all comfortably sitting in a circle Lily started to explain that they were going to play a mix between 'Spin the Bottle' and 'Truth or Dare'.  First they'd spin to see who could start giving either a 'Truth or a Dare' (truth would be answered under a truth spell). The person would then spin the bottle and give a question or a task to the person that the bottle landed on. If the bottle would land on the one who was supposed to ask again, the person would have to spin again and pick up a card. The card held instructions for a non-child version of 'Spin the Bottle' and the one who had spun would have to do the task on the card with the second person that the bottle landed on.

The first one to ask was Remus and his first 'victim' was Lily who chose dare, since she couldn't risk truth with him. Much to her dismay however her dare was to hex Snape's meal on Monday and make him sing a Christmas carol that she liked. "You know that I really don't like such-" "I know that he hexed your bag and made your things fall down just because you're a Muggle born, so I think that's okay." "That was him?" She glared at no one in particular and agreed with her dare.

Lily spun the bottle next and it landed back on Remus. He as well chose dare. "Good, I dare you to ask out the Slytherin girl that you dislike most out on Monday for the Yule ball, right before I hex Snape's food!" Remus, who had been drinking, started choking. "And don't you dare to back out!" she added while the other laughed at the face Remus pulled.

Next was James. Seeing the two dare's they had given each other he decided on truth. Remus saw no use in asking him the usual questions (who do you like and so on) and so to the joy of Lily and his horror he had to tell them about the worst prank he ever played on someone – namely Snape. The prank backfired and James ended up in the infirmary with his hands as big as Hagrid's. Of course Lily used this story later on to blackmail him.

He spun the bottle and it landed on himself again, then on Sirius. He took a card and started coughing. "That's not true! I had no clue that the cards would be like… like THIS!" Lily laughed and said it would make things more interesting. She then took it, read it and said it was lame anyway. And so James ended up feeding Sirius using his own mouth. They decided for a chocolate stick (Pocky's) and ate it till their lips met. Then they both sat down again, looking as if nothing had happened. Sirius took the bottle next and it landed on Harry. He decided on truth and had to tell about his relationship with Cho Chang. Sirius was immensely relieved to hear that the relationship broke at the end of the year and that he currently didn't have a girl- or boyfriend. Harry took the bottle and it stopped at Lily and he was finally able to find out why Petunia never gave magic a chance. Lily up until then had refused to tell it, since she didn't like it, when others were hexed, but had done so with her own sister (even though it wasn't done on purpose). Once she and Petunia had a fight, where Petunia destroyed her porcelain doll, Lily then somehow managed to make Petunia's hair fall out. Some other things like this had happened and when Lily got the letter about her being a witch Petunia started hating them.

Lily's turn then ended with Sirius promising to be nice to Snape and do everything he asked him to do for the next two weeks, Sirius turn landed on Remus and he immediately dared him to hex Snape in the next two weeks whenever he came near them, so not to give him a chance to ask anything of him.

Next the bottle landed on James, he chose dare and Remus said he'd wait with what he'd have to do for a little while. After a questioning glance he spun the bottle and in the end it pointed to Harry who decided on dare as well this time. For the lack of something better, and for the joy of Sirius, he told him to strip down to his boxers (he also didn't want to make his son do something that would get him into trouble – leave that for Sirius.) Next the bottle landed on Remus again, this time he decided on truth. Since Harry didn't know what to do he asked what his most important wish for the future was. He said to either become an auror or a teacher and blushed. He knew that Sirius and James were going to make fun of him for wanting to be a teacher as he took a quick glance at their grinning faces. "Damn, I wanted Remus to give a truth as well!" James and Sirius exclaimed at the same time, making him laugh. "That's why I'd never choose truth with the two of you!" His next turn landed on Lily again – dare. He smiled broadly "I didn't expect that so soon." "What is it?" Lily asked eying him suspiciously. "Why Lily, I didn't know you wanted to volunteer along with James for a wizard version of Romeo and Juliet that badly. Our most beloved Care of Magical Creatures Professor told me that the tryouts were on Monday so you two will go for the main roles! Meaning that you of course will have to learn parts of the script tomorrow and of course enter your names on the list! Then afterwards you'll also go together to the Yule Ball." he told them happily. "REMUS LUPIN! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU THIS!" Lily screeched. All, except Lily and James, were laughing.

Now it was Lily's turn and the bottle landed on Sirius. Lily then decided to also keep her dare a bit longer. "I somehow don't like this dare-keeping!" he sad as he spun the bottle. It landed back on himself. With some hesitation he spun again and to his joy it landed on Harry. He almost eagerly picked up a card. "Put honey on your partner's body and lick it off. Make sure you clean up everything! Don't use something lame like arms or feet." He stared at Harry for a second who was blushing crimson. James handed him honey from their food pile with a broad grin. "I think I know…" Sirius trailed off took the honey and pulled Harry on his lap. He softly pushed Harry's head to his right shoulder so he'd have better access and started to put honey on Harry's neck and shoulder. Once done he began to lick it off again starting at Harry's shoulder. He licked the honey deliberately slow and was delighted to hear a small gasp from Harry. Meanwhile some of the honey that was previously on Harry's neck flew down on his bare chest slowly. He wanted it to flow down faster, so he'd be able to taste more of Harry, even if the honey was quiet disturbing now in his opinion. He first 'cleaned' his neck making sure to leave a love bite, then he turned him around slightly and slowly licked over his chest. Too bad the honey hadn't gone far at all! When he finished he couldn't help but put his arms around Harry's waist and stopped him from sitting down besides him again. James, Remus and Lily of course were all grinning and applauded and the red on Harry's cheeks darkened. Sirius pulled him back, afraid that he had gone too far and whispered if he was okay. Harry nodded slightly, took the bottle and continued the game.

Some rounds of truth followed and another card-dare with Remus and Harry "Give your partner a hickey and make sure it'll last for several days." Sirius glared daggers at Remus and had to force himself to let Harry out of his embrace. Remus hesitated looking nervously at Sirius. He decided to better hurry and get his task done before Sirius could hex him. 'If looks could kill I'd be in my grave now.' He thought dryly as he sat back down again, after making a nice hickey on Harry's neck. Sirius snatched Harry and pulled him back into his lap. He knew then that he would most likely kill anyone who'd try to touch Harry. He wouldn't share the boy with anyone, no matter who it was. The force that pulled him to Harry seemed stronger than ever before and he just wanted to kiss him and make him his forever, not to mention make another hickey on his neck to show everyone that he was his! The only thing that stopped him was that he still didn't know how the other boy felt. Just then, as if to reassure him, Harry turned and smiled at him, then leaned back completely relaxed and watched the others with a small smile on his lips. 'Merlin how I want to kiss him when he looks like this!'

Their game continued for a bit longer and in the end everyone had to do a card-dare once (to their luck none of them had to pair up with Harry anymore – Sirius still was glaring at Moony. The last card-dare was with Lily and James.) Once again when it was Sirius' turn the bottle landed on Lily who decided on dare again. And so she'd have to turn McGonagall's hair yellow at a time where all of the marauders had an alibi and where people would see McGonagall. That for sure would end with detentions for a month if she ever found out who the culprit was.

"Okay, your turn and then I'd say we call it a night" James said, handing Lily the bottle. She spun and the last victim was Harry who, to Lily's joy, chose dare as well. "Right, I almost thought I wouldn't get you anymore, with you choosing truth all the time. Anyway, it's time to give you guys a double dare as well! You and Sirius will share the same bed till Christmas and of course you'll also sleep in boxers only." She jumped up and happily said goodnight, winked at Sirius and went to the girls' dormitory. If they didn't get over their shyness soon and do something about their relationship this would be hell for Sirius! He'd have to sleep besides his crush and not being able to touch him the way he wanted to. So after tonight she was sure it wouldn't take them long anymore. They almost were a pair now anyway.

Harry went to take a quick shower before going to bed. He needed time to think about everything. He felt so weird since Sirius had kissed him today… or rather it had started with his mother asking those questions at breakfast. His feelings reminded him a bit of Cho Chang, just that it felt much more intense. He leaned against the wall. 'How come something like this has to happen now? I can't be falling for my godfather… and he can't be falling for me either… I'm his best friends' son! Great! I got myself into a really bad situation now and don't have any idea on how to get out of it again!' Then he remembered the future again. 'And how should I ever survive going back into the future now? I can't live without… them anymore. Not only Sirius, but everyone! I want them back!'

Sirius meanwhile was glaring at James, Remus and also Peter, who had come back from his date, saying that he couldn't survive sleeping that long with Harry in one bed! Of course the other laughed and told him about the outcome of the evening so far. Peter inwardly smiled! He had been absolutely right with deciding not to join them today. Just then Harry entered the room again and they decided to go to bed - he and Sirius decided to sleep in Harry's bed for the time being. Harry luckily was exhausted enough to fall asleep right away, while Sirius was awake for a bit longer, watching Harry's sleeping form and thinking that it was rather weird that he only thought about Harry that way, not James or anyone else. He also doubted that the honey-thing from today would be funny with someone else. He kissed the sleeping boy besides him and, put his arm around him and fell asleep like this half an hour later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Nother chapter finished! Yeah!  
  
Please Review when reading! Thanks ^o^


	9. Chapter 09

Hey everyone!

Again a new chapter! Somehow things move on, even if just a bit now. This chapter doesn't really feel as if it's finished, but then again, seems like I have trouble with continuing at the moment. So… enjoy ^_^

**Stine: **Thanks a lot! It's a great compliment form e to hear from people who don't really like slash that they still read this story. It somehow reminds me of myself, when I read stories where I don't like the pairing. Thanks a lot for your review! Hope you'll like this chapter as well, even though the second part will have a bit more slash.

**Dadaiiro: ***g* I finally moved things forward in this chapter (after a fight with the charas ~.~ They never listen to what I want *SIGH*) Hahaha, it's funny to see that you think the honey part was embarrassing, how come? Me mean? *puts on innocent mask* Would never bee mean *blink* Well… as for Harry and Sirius, things settle in this chapter more or less I think (who knows what they'll come up with next -_-) As for telling someone, I think he'd like to tell Lily, but then again, she doesn't know that he's from the future, so there's no chance he could tell her… at least not now (don't know if she'll ever find out). Female charas aside from Hermione get a bit short anyway. Not that I mind. It's difficult to make a female chara that I like ^^; Well… I'd like to hear more about Lily! As for the ball… seems to be a long time from now (also am bad at romantic scenes as I noticed in this chapter. Writing kissing scene was difficult @@! Enjoy this chapter ^_^

**('~');;;;; : **No school! No *runs* Have an exam and if I fail… might get kicked . So… HATE SCHOOL!!! Hmmm… Sirius Black fanclub? Hmmm… they better force Rowling to bring back my Sirius instead of taking care of Bellatrix! *gets kicked by Harry for saying ~her~ Sirius* So you also like Remus x Harry? I wasn't too fond of that pairing (so still read it) but somehow I was tempted to write something with the two of them. There are not enough stories with those two. I read other slash stories as well, but they are not very believable (like Draco x Harry) I mean… they make them nice in the stories, but as soon as I take out a book and read it I still think he's an *** same for Snape. Well… ^.^ have fun reading!!!

**apple pie: **So true! I somehow don't even feel like reading the other two books! Sirius for me was too important for the story or Harry!

**o0o- Sirius -o0o: **Thanks a lot! ^_^ Hope you'll enjoy the new chapter as well!

**Moon Fairy2: **Completely agree with you! There should be a lot more Sirius x Harry ff's! Am always disappointed when I find out that I already read all the interesting stories! I also like Remus x Harry, so Sirius x Harry is more interesting for me. (Weird enough that I'm not really a fan of Sirius x Remus – probably cause I would find it very hard for Sirius not to trust Remus then). I still didn't read much femmeslash, then again, I didn't really read much in the last few days ~.~ Anyway, am looking forward to see you update your story!!! *please* *_*

**smol: **Thanks a lot for your review. Can't say much about the dares since for me they were okay. So you really got me thinking with your comment about Sirius, and actually I agree with you, so I tried to set a few things in this chapter (don't know if it worked though ~.~) Hope you'll tell me what you think again! Thanks for your help ^_^

**SpiRalOshiMa: ***rofl* Didn't think that someone would think of the same dares. *g* Seems like Sirius had his own mind however. I wanted to let him suffer a bit longer. Ah well… you'll see what I mean ^^; Anyway, absolutely agree with you that they belong together! JK is so mean T_T _ Shouldn't think about book 5!!! Anyway, tell me what you think about the knew chapter ^_~

**PhoenixPadfoot89: ***g* Glad that people seem to like the new chapter as well. Still I don't think I'll ever write truth or dare again. I'm pretty bad with making up dares (and even more truths @@) Have fun with the new chapter!

**cair: **Thank you!!! Hope you'll continue reading the story ^_^

**Lanfear1: **Thanks a lot for putting my story on your favourite list! ^.^ As for the pairing… it was my favourite from the beginning away, yet there are so few stories from them T_T (probably my second reason for writing this story…) Enjoy the new chapter!

**Cataclysmic: **Thanks for the review! Am tempted to read your story as well, but it somehow sounds a bit sad from the… err… introduction line ^^; (final gift) Have had more than enough with sad stories ^^;;; Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 9**

Harry woke up next morning to find arms wrapped tightly around him and opened his eyes, seeing Sirius lying besides him fast asleep. He freed his arm carefully put on his glasses then touched Sirius' face softly. He had never seen Sirius this relaxed. Whenever the adult Sirius had been asleep he had thought that he was completely relaxed then, but now he really first saw the difference! The Sirius in his time would have woken up at such a touch. This one however leaned closer to it. Harry suddenly had tears in his eyes. Even though he was together with his parents, Sirius and Remus now, at the same time he missed them more than ever. In addition he also missed Ron and Hermione. He wanted to talk with them badly! "I miss you. All of you." He whispered softly. He wished he could have someone here to talk about this. It was so difficult to not being allowed to talk about anything. What if he did talk about it? Would Dumbledore put a memory spell on them? No… it wasn't possible. Such a long time memory spell didn't exist, did it? 'I could tell them and simply change everything. Why should I care? I'd only get Sirius back.' Yet he knew that than probably many more people would die. There was no guarantee that his parents, Sirius or even he would still be alive. 'Why isn't there someone to talk to? Hermione… what would you do now?'  Sirius, still asleep, pulled him even closer as if to comfort him. He bit his lips. 'I've got to pull myself together!' He wiped away some tears and willed himself to fall asleep again.

The second time he woke up it was already early afternoon. He couldn't believe he had slept that long! The other four boys were already awake and all of them seemed to work on something. Peter noticed him sit up and greeted him. "Morning Harry!" "Morning." He said getting out of bed. "That's the first time you've slept this long. Even James and Sirius got up before you did." "Well… I was awake a long time ago, but then it didn't seem as if I could stand up without waking up Sirius, so it's really his fault" "HEY!" Sirius pouted, "How mean to blame it on me when you in reality didn't want to get up!" Harry just stuck out his tongue, dressed and went over to them to see what they were doing. He smirked "Looks like a plan to play a prank on the Slytherins." James looked at him slightly uncomfortable. "Well, you see… we really didn't do anything all year long…" "Aside from fighting with Snape, making two potions explode, hexing some food, turning hair into several colors and hexing people now and then I guess…" "Uhm… yeah… that's right I suppose, but I mean… we didn't do anything… big." He looked at them disapproving. "And what did they do to you? I mean… you actually pay people back immediately when they do something to you." "See… I think this is a bit too much as well. I mean… they'd have their opposite character for about a month." Remus joined. "Fine. You guys win!" James let the plan vanish. "Good. If you really want to want to play pranks on someone keep them lighter, make them funny and only prank people who deserve it. And give Snape a rest! As much as I hate him, you're really a bit too mean to him." To his great surprise James and Sirius really did look a bit ashamed. Remus bit back his laughter. It was quiet a sight to see those two backing down from their plan because of Harry. Ever since he appeared in their time he had stopped their most 'dangerous' or 'biggest' pranks, which was a good thing in his eyes. They got less often into trouble and when they did it wouldn't end up on all of them getting into detention, but most of the time only James and Sirius and even if they all did end up getting into trouble the teachers seemed reluctant to give them 'bad' detentions because of Harry.

He sat back on his bed, simply watching them and noticed that this seemed to be the first 'normal' day ever since Sirius accepted that he had a crush on Harry. 'Now that's interesting. I wonder if they sorted a few things out already.'

"Ah, I'm starving! You really could have waked me up for lunch!" "Actually we tried to, but after you gave your bed-partner a shower we decided we'd better leave you asleep." "A shower?" Moony nodded "Was quiet funny to see Sirius wet all of a sudden!" "I didn't think it was that funny!" Sirius said grumpily to James who was again on the floor laughing. "James took some pictures, so don't worry, you'll see the result!" Peter said laughing as well. All three of them grinned. "I'm looking forward to these pics then!" "You'll also get one from James. Sirius hexed him for laughing!" Peter told him and Harry laughed, saying that he'd need a new picture album. Then he and Moony went down to the kitchen to get food for them all. James and Sirius decided to make a new plan and see if they could get it past Harry.

"So, did the two of you sort things out yet?" Remus asked as soon as they got out of the common room. He didn't have to say 'Sirius' for Harry to know whom he was talking about. "No. We didn't talk at all." Remus looked surprised. "Still, both of you seem okay now." "No… I can only talk about myself now, but I don't think I'm okay. I just decided to not let myself go like this. I don't want to have everyone's mood down." "Okay… now I don't get you at all." "Well… it's got something to do with the future…" "You miss your friends?" "Yeah… them too… but I also miss the past." "You're confusing me even more." "Sorry… I'd like to tell, really… but I'm not allowed to." "Must be something really grave if you have to watch out that much." Harry didn't reply, but Remus understood. Instead he thought of Sirius again. Why did he have to feel like this about his godfather of all people?! "Damn this situation!" "What do you mean?" "The whole mess I'm in again!" "Wanna tell? Or better said… can you tell?" Harry sighed once again. "Ever since yesterday morning I've been… becoming aware of… this feeling…" "Fell in love?" Remus smiled. "I don't know… or probably I don't want to know!" "Sirius?" "How did you know?" "Well… I just thought it could be. So what do you want to do about it?" "Nothing." "Why not?" "Because I don't think Sirius would feel the same way and even if he did, he never showed me any sign in the future, so there's no way I'll change his past! It'd feel like betraying him!" "So… you wouldn't even do it if Sirius was in love with you as well?" "I… he isn't!" "Do you really think so? Where do you think all your trouble comes from?" Harry stared at him shocked. "But…" "I'm sick of this, really! Both of you can be so stupid it's hard to believe! Sirius would never ever care about something like the 'past' or 'future'! I can't promise you that it'd last forever, but I can guarantee you that Sirius would never have hard-feelings or feel betrayed by you if you'd change his 'past'!" "Then look at it from the other side. In my future he never gave any sign – and I never thought about him like this! On the opposite, I turned to him when I had problems with my first crush. So if it works out how would he feel if I tell him about some girls?" "Jealous." "See… so it's better to leave it be now!" "And make you both suffer for the time being, sorry Harry, things don't work that way! Besides, it's much too late already! Sirius won't give you up anymore." They reached the kitchen and stopped talking. Remus felt that Harry needed to go things over in his head. They got their things from the over-friendly house elves and went back again.

"Even if you won't say anything to Sirius now, it's already too late to stop things from happening! The only thing that would happen is that we all were saved from a lot of trouble." Even though he didn't reply, Harry knew Remus was right. "Moony… how come Sirius is… like he's normally today then?" Smiling Remus told him that he thought it probably was because of the events of last night and that Sirius woke up next to him today. Harry blushed slightly but smiled. "And also the first thing that happened today was James coming up with a new plan on how to hex the Slytherins next. Harry laughed, that he had already prevented. "Poor Sirius then. I should supervise their plans more often." "Oh in comparison to what they did all the other years they're really calm nowadays. Except when it comes to Snape, but then again, Snape never misses a chance to hex them… us either." "I wonder if Lily will tell him about the dare." "I hope not! I'll have to hex him all the time otherwise!" Harry laughed and said he'd help him.

Remus stopped them in front of their dormitory. "Will you do something about Sirius?" Harry sighed. "I don't know…" "You will." The other boy said as he went in.

"Took you quiet long! We were starving!" Sirius exclaimed jumping up from James' bed. "When we left you didn't seem very interested in food." Harry commented and sat down on his bed, not handing anything to Sirius. Moony sat down besides him and the two of them started eating, without taking further notice of the other boy who was staring at the food. "Moony…" "Yes?" Moony asked, taking a bite from a delicious looking cake and voicing how good it was. "How can you two be so mean?" "What? We're not doing anything." Harry said smiling innocently while eating his food as well. "James, tell him to give me something to eat!" James however was laughing already and made no move to help his friend. "We should put you on a diet Padfoot!" Moony said finishing of his cake. Sirius looked horrified "You wouldn't!" Laughing Harry handed him a bag with food from the house elves. "You're too nice. I would have let him whine a bit more!" Remus commented giving the other bag to James and Peter. "It's not as if the house elves would let you go without more food than you can carry, so even he should know it meanwhile, that there's enough." Sirius stuck out his tongue and continued to eat happily.

Half an hour later James went to Professor Kettleburn together with Lily to get a copy of the script and add their names to the list. Surprisingly a lot of students wanted to help out with the play and so they'd really have to work to get the main roles, much to Lily's dislike. James wasn't looking forward to the play, but since he'd be doing it with Lily he was willing to learn his text. "When are the tryouts?" Harry asked when they got back. Tomorrow, 4 pm. Means I'll have to learn that now." Lily sighed. She had known it was a mistake to agree to truth or dare when James was also playing. Silently cursing herself and Moony she went to the girl's dormitory to learn her text.

"I'm already looking forward to tomorrow. First we'll see Remus asking a Slytherin girl out – I hope she agrees. Then Snape will get hexed by Lily" Sirius sighed dreamily "To think that I'd ever be able to see that! And last but not least we will see the tryouts to the play!" Peter laughed while Harry almost felt a bit sorry for Remus and Lily. He was happy that his parents would have to do this together, but he very much would have preferred it, if Lily would have done it without the dare. He decided to help James with his text for a while and by the time they stopped it was already time for dinner. Harry found out that he didn't like the roles of Romeo and Julia very much. Even though it was just an act this time he absolutely didn't want to see them die. He was fed up with death and almost hoped that they wouldn't be accepted for the main roles.

Next morning he woke up early, again in Sirius arms. His heart started pounding a bit faster as he looked at the other boy. They hadn't talked the other day and he knew that they should talk as soon as possible. Even though his heart said that he was in love with the other boy, his brain still told him that he wasn't being fair on Sirius since this most likely would change the future of his godfather. It would put him into a position that he shouldn't be in. "What are you thinking about?" The person beside him whispered. "Nothing." "You look quiet troubled for it to be nothing." He sighed. "You." "What?" "You. I was answering your question." A moment of silence passed. "What about me?" "… I know you in the future." "And?" "Well… I had a talk with Remus yesterday… and… he more or less made me think about things that I would have wanted to push away." "About me?" Harry nodded.

"What does this have to do with my future?" "I could change your future." "You could change all of our futures." "That's not what I me-" Sirius cut him of by kissing him. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." He whispered. "What are you worried about so much?" He wanted to kiss him again, but Harry stopped him. "You can't kiss me! If we do that now… it'd change your future!" "How come?" "You never gave me any sign that you liked me like… like that. I can't change your future!" "Had you said that one month ago, I would have agreed with you Harry. Not because you could change my future, I don't give a damn about that! Now it's too late! I don't like you Harry, I'm in love with you!" The words finally came out of Sirius' mouth and now that he had said so, he felt strangely relieved. Harry however was torn. "You can't!" he said in an almost desperate whisper. Sirius smiled sadly "Even if you told me you were in love with Snape now, that wouldn't change anything anymore." "Why?" "I don't have a clue." "Aren't you afraid? I mean… you'll be in love with your best friends son!" "Wrong. I already am in love with his son! And he said it was okay with him. And honestly… I don't think I'll be in love with you when you're a child! I might be crazy sometimes, but I'm neither that sick nor am I a pervert like that!" "You aren't. You're just nice." Sirius smiled. "You at least like me back, or else you wouldn't react this way, and just tell me that you didn't like me in that way." Harry didn't respond and Sirius sighed. "Harry… I won't force you into anything, but I can also guarantee: now that I know I know that you at least feel something for me, I won't be able to let the topic rest. I was afraid for so long that you'd hate me for my feelings and think that I'm a pervert or something since I'll be a lot older in your future…" Harry just shook his head. "So you're just concerned because it might change my future?" "More or less…"  "I really don't care about that."

He shifted so he was half lying on top of Harry and leaned down to kiss him again. This time Harry didn't resist and Sirius was in heaven when Harry started to kiss him back. He let his tongue glide over Harry's lips, a silent question to let him in. Harry hesitated for a second before allowing him to deepen the kiss. Sirius tightened his embrace while exploring his mouth, only stopping when he needed to regain his breath. He let his lips trail over Harry's neck, placing kisses on his soft skin and making Harry laugh with it. "Stop… tickles." He whispered. Sirius smiled happily. "You won't push me away?" "Would it be of any use?" "… Not anymore." "You'll have to stop when I say so and not push me." Sirius nodded "I'd never push you… except to accept your feelings." He brushed his lips against Harry's and laid down besides him again, content with just holding the other boy now.

Harry however was really troubled now. He couldn't believe himself. He was agreeing to go out with Sirius, and thus he had just made Sirius future even more of a hell! "Don't look so sad, please." "You know… I'll tell you about being in love with a girl and you give me tips." Sirius sighed. "I'll survive that, in the end we'll be together. I promise not to touch you unless you come back from this trip!" At that Harry started to cry. Sirius wouldn't be there in the future. He wouldn't be here anymore. "Harry?" Sirius immediately pulled him closer, not really knowing what to do. Harry couldn't answer, he couldn't tell about the future and he somehow also had lost his voice. He leaned his head against Sirius' chest and just wished that he could forget everything for as long as he was here. Sirius started to stroke his back, hoping to give him a bit comfort. Whatever it was that got Harry down again and again, it was something that seemed really difficult for him. 'And it's probably something from the future so he won't be able to talk about it.' Harry had said to him that he should talk about things, yet in reality he was the one who couldn't really talk, whether he wanted to or not.

Next thing he knew was that Remus was leaning over him and waking him up. "What happened?" he whispered looking concerned at Harry's tearstained face. "I said something that must have really upset him." "What did you say? You didn't force him into anything, did you?" James asked with a sleepy, but concerned voice. "Of course I didn't!" "What did you say then?" Remus asked. "We… talked, kind of sorted a view things out. He said he was afraid of changing my future… so I promised not to do anything until he'd come back from the past and he just… kind of started to cry." He told them. James stroked Harry's hair softly. "He can't really tell us what troubles him, but he seems to be getting down from time to time, and I don't believe it's because he wants back into the future and his normal surroundings. I'd like to keep him here, but I also want him to be able to talk with someone about what troubles him." Not really knowing what to do about Harry's situation they woke Peter up and decided to let Harry sleep. They silently went down to breakfast and to class.

After the first class was over Sirius went to see how Harry was, while the others went to their next class. He was surprised when he heard the boy talking with someone through the door. Confused he opened it and saw him sitting on his bed, once again Fawkes was with him. Smiling he knocked to make him aware of his presence. "Hey!" "Hey." "Hungry?" Harry shook his head "I can wait till lunch." "Feeling better?" "Pretty much, thanks! Fawkes still thinks I should relax and save the worries for later." "Err… Didn't know you could talk Phoenix-language." "I don't. I just interpret what he says." Harry chuckled. "What else did he say then, I had a feeling you were talking to a person." Fawkes chirped. "He says he understands what we're talking about." Sirius laughed again and asked Fawkes what they were talking about. The bird stayed silent. "Secret." Harry grinned at the face that Sirius pulled he continued however "Honestly, I told him everything about the future and now he's the one with all the trouble because he mustn't tell it anyone while I'll tell him everything." Sirius laughed, stroked Fawkes and whispered his thanks to the bird. Then he leaned over Fawkes to kiss Harry. After a few seconds Fawkes pecked his hand softly and he broke the kiss laughing. "What? Do you mind me being together with Harry or simply being 'caught' like that?" "I think it's the later, imagine being caught between two people who kiss." Harry laughed and carefully stood up with the Phoenix. "Shall we go to class now?" "If we have to." The Phoenix hopped onto Sirius shoulder pecked him softly again and then flew out of the window. "Weird bird." Sirius said. "No. It's a nice bird." Harry smiled and brought his arms up around Sirius neck. "That's the second time he came when I really didn't know what to do anymore." "I'd like to be the one who helps you." Sirius kissed Harry again, this time without someone disturbing them.

Both decided to ditch classes and met up with the others when it was time for lunch. James grinned at Sirius when they came to the Great Hall and gave him the thumbs up, noticing their joined hands. Harry didn't notice this since he was looking for Lily and Remus to see if they were getting ready for their dares. Remus was already sitting at the Gryffindor table and glaring at his dish, Lily was sitting next to him also with a rather dark look on her face. He sat down opposite of them and had to bite back his laughter when Remus said that it was as much her own fault, as it was his and that she even gave him a worse dare. "Don't worry Moony, no Slytherin girl would go to the ball with you." James reassured his friend through laughter. "Ah, I see her come by the way, better get it over with now, not all students are here yet."

Remus sighed and got up. James was right better get this over with as soon as possible. All eyes seemed to follow him as he made his way over to the Slytherin table and the Hall became rather quiet all of a sudden. The girl he was going to ask reminded Harry of Pansy from his own time. He wasn't sure if this was because they did have something in common or simply because she was Slytherin. Harry noticed that Snape was sitting two seats from her and must have been able to hear every single word that Moony was saying since he started to laugh. Suddenly the girl stood up and screeched "WHAT? I'D NEVER GO TO THE BALL WITH YOU! I'D NEVER GO WITH A GRYFFINDOR, MUCH LESS YOU!" The whole Slytherin table erupted with laughter while most students from the other tables looked shocked at Remus. James, Sirius and Peter were also laughing while and Lily had a look of satisfaction on her face. Snape said something to Remus when he suddenly stood up and started singing "Jingle Bells" and dance to it. The whole Hall started to laugh, while the Slytherins first looked startled and then glared at Moony "Mr Lupin!" McGonagall's voice came from the teacher's table. She hurried towards him with an angry look on her face. "Even if he was laughing about you being rejected, that doesn't give you the right to hex Mr Snape! Twenty points-" "But I didn't do anything!" McGonagall glared at him. "I don't even have my wand here. It's still at my place." She looked over to the Gryffindor table and Harry held the wand up, then her gaze moved to the two marauders who were still laughing, even though now thought it better to cover their mouths. "Very well… seems like it really wasn't one of you this time." She went back up and Remus went back to the table. "Now I know why you wanted me to start." He muttered to Lily who grinned. "It was easier for me, since you had the whole attention already. Of course everyone would assume that it was you." "Well, at least I have some tryouts to look forward to today." Remus said and his face lightened up, as Lily's darkened again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter finished ^o^

Please Review and tell me what you liked/disliked ^.^


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone who reads this!**

Okay. first of all: **Sorry for not updating for such a long time!** I was thinking of writing a notice or something, but I remember how much I hate it when I'm looking forward to a new chapter of a story just to find out it's an author's note.

Actually I didn't even want to post this as it is, but I still can't seem to write this story on, and after getting yet another review and finding out that 17 people o.O put me on their author alert list I think it's really time to finally at least give a message that I'm still alive.

So. I'm sorry to say that not much moves on in this chapter. I have more written, but that's the one place where I can end it without many problems. Perhaps I'll even rewrite this chapter (If I do so, I'll tell you in the next one) since I'm quiet unhappy with it! Gomene!

**My comments on all of your reviews are at the end of the chapter this time @.@! Thanks a lot!!!**

Disclaimer: None of the charas belong to me - they were made up by JK Rowling and thus belong to her.

Warning: In this chapter there is more of Sirius x Harry than in the previous one(s)! So. if you don't like that, I suggest you stop reading when the others come into the Room of Requirements - you'll know what I mean ^^; - The real plot won't move on anyway. .

**Chapter 10**

The tryouts for the play were quiet funny, at least for those who didn't have to be part of it. Harry had been surprised at how many people showed up at the tryouts, especially since he didn't like the story, considering how it ended.

"Next will be Lily!" Peter whispered excitedly.

"Why couldn't they have taken a nicer play?" Harry sighed.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked. 

"Romeo and Julia doesn't really have a happy ending." Harry explained.

"Well. but it's romantic."

"I don't like it." Sirius pulled him against himself. "It's not real anyway."

'No. but something like this will be.' He thought. Luckily they only did the balcony scene with Julia. So far Harry really thought that Lily's acting was the best from all the candidates who wanted to be Julia. A while later it was James' turn. He had a spell-war with one of the other candidates of course coming out as the 'winner', afterwards however they had to promise their love to a weird looking doll and James ended up laughing at it at first and had to calm down before acting properly. His previous fighting-opponent on the other hand managed this part without any problems.

The jury seemed to agree with Harry's opinion that Lily would make the best Juliet however they couldn't decide on Romeo. At least his father had made it to the top five. Harry really didn't want to see his mother having to play this with another guy, even though his father had messed up. In the end Professor Kettleburn let the few viewers decide. "JAMES!" Padfoot shouted at once, Moony and Wormtail of course agreed with him and since they were the loudest of all James got the role.

"James you idiot! You almost destroyed your chance to be Romeo! If it wasn't for your extremely nice, handsome, lovely, and helpful best friend you'd have lost! I'd say you owe me about five Galleons at least." Sirius said as soon as James came down from the stage.

"And if my counting is right that means you'll have to pay twenty, since we all helped as well." Remus grinned.

"So I must say your acting with the doll was really great!" Harry laughed and James scowled.

"Should disown you. Not only asking me for money, but also making fun of me!" "I didn't ask for money, I have my own." Harry smirked. "My money from the future I suppose."  James hugged him and ruffled his hair.

"I WILL NOT ACT AS POTTER'S FRIEND!" A shout came from the stage just as they made to leave. "20 points for screaming at a teacher! You wanted to be Mercutio." Professor Kettleburn said as they made their way down. "What's the problem Professor?" asked James. "It seems that Mr Lestranger has a problem with you as Romeo." "Go to hell, Potter" With that the boy turned and left.

"That's another 10 points." Professor Kettleburn sighed "Always the same with you boys." "So, who'll be Mercutio now?" James asked looking quiet happy at the fact that someone else would be Mercutio now. "I don't know. The other students left already. Any suggestion?" "Sirius, how about you?" James smiled at his best friend who sighed "20 Galleons my friend, make that 20!" "Hmm. that could work out fine indeed. Please learn at least the first part of your text till next Wednesday." the Professor smiled and handed him a textbook. "The rehearsals are always on Wednesday and Friday from 5p.m. to 7." "Yes sir." 

"Did Lily leave already?" asked James while they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. "Yeah. right after she was chosen as Juliet." Moony smiled at the look of disappointment on James face. "You'll get more than enough chances to talk with her now." "I suppose." "Lily did a really good job as Juliet! You'll have to work to keep up with her." Peter commented laughing. "That won't be a problem if it's not a doll that looks like a scarecrow, but instead Lily Evans!" Harry walked a bit behind them not looking at them or he would have laughed at the dreamy expression on his father's face.

James was the first to notice how silent the boy had gotten and told the others to go ahead, while he stopped Harry and asked him to come to the Room of Requirements for a while.

"So. what is it?" James asked as soon as the others were out of sight.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry. we're all worried about you. You sometimes have such a sad look in your eyes. It actually is scary. I want you to be happy!" He hugged him. "I wish you could just tell us!"

"I wish I could as well!" Harry looked pale. "I. I don't want to see you guys acting in THAT play." "Is it so much of a problem?"

"I don't want to see anyone die ever again, even if it's just in a play." James couldn't do anything but hold him, not knowing what to say anymore. The death that Harry had told him about must have been a very hard blow on him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Harry asked James to help him with the transformation to get their attention away from depressing thoughts. They were concentrating so hard that they forgot about time and were really surprised when Sirius, Remus and Peter suddenly came into the room and bringing them their dinner.

Sirius glanced at Harry then smiled "You look a lot better now. Even though I must say, James, that it's not fair from you to teach him alone like this, when we all had enough time today!"

"Right. we somehow forgot about time since Harry was able to make good progress."

Harry nodded happily "I really think that it won't take too long anymore! I'm so looking forward to it!" Sirius hugged him "I wanna be the first person to see it then!"  
"Now look at yourself! First complaining about not being informed of this and then wanting to be the first one to see it without us! No way in hell! We all wanna see it just as much as you do!" James said hitting him playfully.

"You're too selfish Prongs!"

"Hmm. if James is selfish in this case then I wonder what word I should use for you Padfoot."

"With that it's decided. Harry will show us all when it's time! So now you two." James grinned at Harry and Sirius "Are you two now official?"

Harry smiled and turned to Sirius to give him a short kiss, just to find himself trapped in the others arm with Sirius deepening the kiss. By the time Sirius broke the kiss Harry was beet red and his future father grinned at him. "Knew it!" He exclaimed and hugged them both. "Well. you guys have my blessing!"

Sirius laughed "I didn't expect anything else from you! After all, you were the ones who made me face my feelings."

"Of course, someone has to watch over you, since you're completely incapable of doing so!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Actually I have to agree with Prongs on this!"

"Moony, how can you backstab me like this?" Sirius pouted.

"Could be your won fault for saying how this would never work all the time and driving me nuts with it, Padfoot." He looked at Harry and grinned. "You should have heard him. Harry this, Harry that and always that he could never be able to tell you. And we had to suffer through this over a month! Almost made me hex him a few times. well. actually a lot of times! At least you were easier to convince."

"Could be because you almost lost your temper." Harry smirked. "Blame it on Sirius." "Well guys, let's call it a night, before you two start arguing." said James pointing at Remus and Sirius, who was currently glaring at Remus and about to say something.

"Are you mad at Moony?" Harry asked half an hour later in their bed. He couldn't fall asleep and he knew that Sirius wasn't asleep either. "No, we sometimes 'argue' like that. actually you should be used to it meanwhile." "I am. I was just wondering why you weren't sleeping." Sirius turned to him and kissed him. "I was thinking about why you were so. depressed after the tryouts."

"Why do you have to be Mercutio?" Harry exclaimed.

"Because. James asked me to."

"Would you be mad if I left the play in the middle of it?" Sirius hesitated not understanding why Harry wanted to leave.

"Of course not. But why?"

"I. don't like it, especially the end."

"Is it the play bothering you so much?" He asked worried and Harry nodded.

"Then don't come if you don't feel like it."  
"I still wanna see how it'll be, besides, are you really alright with it like that?"

"Sure I'm okay. stop worrying about me!"

"As soon as you stop worrying about me." Harry chuckled.

"Completely hopeless." Sirius murmured then pushed Harry back so he'd lie on his back and let his finger trace the soft lips before leaning down to claim them once again. Harry felt as if he had a thousand butterflies in his stomach as Sirius parted his lips with his own and coaxed his tongue into a playful fight. Sirius 'won' and devoured him thoroughly, making Harry melt against him. "Merlin. what are you doing to me?" Sirius asked when he broke the kiss and looked at him, desire clear in his eyes. Harry reached out to play with a strand of his hair. "No. What are you doing to me?" He whispered softly. "I've never felt. like this." he trailed off not knowing what he really felt. He couldn't put it into words. He only could compare this to what he had experienced with Cho last year, but it somehow was too different. He had felt warm and happy whenever he had been together with her, but he had never felt like 'this'. With Sirius things were so much more exciting, it felt so right. He also didn't feel torn between running away and staying, he actually felt like being even closer to Sirius. Sirius softly licked his lips. "As much as I'd like to do more with you. you're too much of a temptation and I don't want to go too fast. Let's sleep." Harry laughed slightly. "I don't mind whatever speed." Sirius kissed him "I'm not so sure with that. I don't want to rush anything when it comes to you." He rolled of Harry and pulled his head against his chest. "I'm content enough with you being here for now!"

Harry smiled "I don't think there's much that I mind as long as you're here and happy!" "Good because I am. Means that I'll have to make sure that you are!" Harry didn't reply just held him more tightly.

As soon as Sirius was in the shower next morning James pulled Harry aside for a minute. "Harry. uhm. I wanted to give you a little warning. errr." "What is it?" Harry asked confused. "Well. it's about Sirius. I just wanted to say. If Sirius should do something that you don't want him to do. just tell him to stop! He sometimes gets a bit too excited for his own good and." Harry laughed. "I think he's afraid of the same thing!" They both laughed until Sirius came back. "Just don't forget, he'd never do anything to upset you on purpose!" He whispered before yelling at Sirius that he had become a very soft prat and starting another early morning bickering with it. 'And if he hadn't you'd probably be hexing him.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kay. that's where this chapter ends. I'm still looking for someone who's willing to beta-read this story. So. write me if you feel like it, kay? ^^;

**Thanks a lot for all your reviews minna!**

**donna vita:** Denksperre? - Geht mir IMMER noch so (Seit Monaten schon - zumindest was dieses Fic betrifft. sollte wirklich ein Anime FF schreiben, bin derzeit mehr darauf aus. Errr. Das Bild vom Animexx konnte ich nie öffnen. irgendwie mag mich mein Internet auch nicht T_T - Hmmm. bin derzeit generell ein wenig unzufrieden wie's scheint ^^; - Nicht nur mit meinem Fanfic. Naja. wenn du es liest, schreib bitte was du denkst!

**UsagiLovesDuochan:** Sorry for taking so long for this chapter! That was anything else but soon! For the pairing. I'm a bit weird. I somehow don't really like the idea of Sirius x Remus. I guess it has something to do with that if they were lover they should have trusted each other more when it came to Lily and James. So - now it seems they'd fit really well. Anyway, thanks a lot for your review ^_^ Hope you're not too disappointed.

**Moon Fairy2:** I'm so sorry for making you wait so long for a new chapter! And that when you were writing so many things! T.T Gomene! So actually I'm still not back to writing. . I'll really start another story, perhaps then it'll be easier to continue with this as well! I'll really update a LOT faster next time! - Hope you'll still read this!

**zorro x:** You're right with that the pairing is somehow. weird. Even I think so. Still I like it best of all! (Well. James x Sirius would be good too, but somehow that doesn't work because of Lily) Anyway. tried to take care of the spacing now. Hope that's better ^^;

**Dadaiiro:** Ah. again I apologize for taking so long! Actually not much happens in this chapter! I'll work again on the plot when I write the next one . So I can guarantee you that I'll have a happy end (someday when I finally reach that scene T_T)  
I'm against changing what happened in the books so far, so defeating Voldemort on that night will be impossible, but since I have no clue about the next one I can 'change the future', ne ^_~ Aaaaaa. reading your review again sure gives me new ideas ^_^ - Thanks

**PhoenixPadfoot89:** Hehehe, how it will affect the future? Saaaa. that's still a secret. But One thing is for sure: I won't stay for a bad ending in my fanfic (the bad ending was why I started this in first place.) Thanks for your review :) 

**(@_@):** Heya! Harry is really quiet poor in this story if you think about it. Well. he won't suffer forever, since I don't like it that way ^^; There are enough bad things IRL, I don't need to read about that in stories too! (bad things: School, homework, studying, cleaning,.) . Well. hope you'll still read this fic, even though it took so long to update again. O.O 5 months! IIIIIIIIKS!

**SpiRalOshiMa:** Well. last one was fast, this one took 5 months . Ah, so I really can promise that the next chapter won't take so damn long anymore, no matter that I still have writers block concerning this fic @@ Well. as for the whole thing with Sirius x Harry in the future. That won't be too much of a problem, I already have an idea for that. And I will not have a bad ending in this fic! So. I guess you'll see how things will turn out somewhen ^^;;;

**Maximum Poofy-Confused Queen:** Thanks a lot for your review! Sorry I took so long for the new chapter. So. have fun with (finally) reading the new one.

**DavidCamp:** Thanks for your review! Enjoy the new chapter ^_^

**KatFay:** Ah. I guess you won't read this story anymore now. seeing that that was so SLOW. demo I still really enjoyed hearing that someone who doesn't like slash or this pairing could enjoy my story. So. Thanks a lot ^_^ If you still somehow come on this again: Stop reading when they all come to the Room of Requirements cause from there on will be a lot of slash. So I still think slash is not that bad ^_~

**Lanfear1:** Yeah. they finally are together - one of the main reasons I can't write on: I so can't write a love scene . Even though I did so in this chapter. Therefore the plot comes short somehow. If you're still reading this: Enjoy the new chapter ^.^

**Yanjara:** Also. Alles andere als schnell, aber ich hab's noch geschafft ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben. Also nicht tot sein!!! . Also. so wie meine Ideen bis jetzt aussehen, warden zumindest James, Sirius und Remus erfahren, was in der Zukunft passieren wird (nicht alles, aber einen wichtigen Teil!) Ob Lily es erfahren wird, weiß ich selbst noch nicht. Alles andere wirst du wirklich noch sehen, wenn du es liest ^^;;; Geduld gibt's bei mir auch nicht wirklich, aber dafür ein anderes Wort: faulenzen - was ich mache und 'Writersblock' T_T

**Arwen:** Sorry for not updating in such a long time! Also. the new chapter is not really interesting if you don't like Sirius x Harry. Sorry to disappoint you. The next one will be more interesting again, then again, who knows how long this will take me . - So it won't take me 5 months anymore!!! Actually. I doubt Harry will tell Sirius. he'll get to know, but I don't think it'll be in such a direct way. So ne. you don't like what you're studying?

**wolverinas-moon:** Ah. I couldn't update any sooner since I couldn't/can't write at the moment. Never thought writers block could be this annoying! Sorry! I'll update sooner next time - seeing that 5 months is way to long . Sorry!

**Crystal:** Thanks a lot for your review! It's really amazing that people who don't like slash too much (or this pairing) still are reading this story. Of course it goes against the books idea somewhat, then again, I don't like most of the girls so. ^^; I'll write you a mail, after I posted this, but I doubt there will be much for someone who doesn't like this pairing in this chapter. I'll try harder in the next one!

**Acacia Jules:** Thanks a lot for your review! I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long time! Still. Enjoy the new chapter if you still read it. (Oh and I know of the disappointment when you have to wait for ages for a story to be updated .)

**Frances Holland:** Thanks for your review! About the beta-reader thing: I still don't have one - I guess I could ask again in this chapter. So I did try to change the spacing - basically this means that the chapters will get shorter however, since - from my opinion - I don't feel like scrolling down 10 pages. Ah well. in my current condition I can't write much anyway, so that's okay ^^; Well. even if I don't continue soon. at least I plan on finish this story sometime - before the next book will come out .

**SmartHermione04:** I completely agree with you that Harry needs someone to talk to soon. So I guess it'll still be in the past. And with the way things are going it'll still take me a few chapters to get there T_T I couldn't move on very much in this one .

**Vicious Lily:** Sorry. I kinda had a writers-block and also had some stuff going on at my place (actually it's still not over) that made me stop writing. Sorry! So. enjoy the new chapter, ne? ^o^

**Madam Whitbrook:** I did get back to it now ^^; So. I think that this chapter doesn't come close to the other ones. Sorry about that. Anyway, thanks for your comment about my English! I do try hard on that one! (Kannst du auch Deutsch?) Thanks for your review!

**Scarface:** Sorry about the long wait! I'll try harder with the next chapter!

**BEE:** Well. two monthes later. but I finally updated. Next time it won't take me so long anymore!

**ironic-humour:** Thanks for your review! Yes I do plan on finishing this story - however long it may take. I guess non of the other chapters will take me five months anymore!

**almususa:** Du darfst auf weitere Kapitel hoffen! Sie werden auch nicht mehr so lange brauchen! Auch wenn ich mit dem Kapitel absolut nicht zufrieden bin, hab ich es jetzt gepostet - wegen deinem letzten Review, den ich erst heute gelesen hab. Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gebraucht hat. Das nächste mal dauert bestimmt keine 5 Monate mehr. Sorry!


	11. Chapter 11

Omg! Omg! I can't believe this fic still exists (and even more I can't believe that I am taking it up again!)

Actually one of my RL friends started to read it (after I grudgingly gave her my account name – why am I so stupid?!?!?!) as such I started to reread it (which was seriously difficult for me.) I somehow wished I could just rewrite it, but since the main storyline wouldn't change I am not gonna rewrite it. Besides, even if I did I probably would just lose interest again and then stop somewhere in the middle one more time.

The characters are horribly OOC – sorry for that, but I guess the people who read this before don't mind too much (and neither did I when I wrote this).

For all who wonder why I stopped: I simply lost interest. And since I hate those stupid author alert messages that only tell you that you'll not get any new chapters I decided to just keep the account/story as it was.

The reviews I got from you guys are awesome and are the next reason why I try to take this project up again even after all these years have passed. It's a bit sad that I didn't get them when I was writing this fic with more enthusiasm – I always hurried more when I got reviews.

Oh well… at least I am glad to see that there still aren't too many Sirius Harry fics :p I still love the pairing, even if my main interest lies somewhere else now (not pairing wise – story wise). I'll try to write this story but I won't promise anything, it may take a loooong time for me to finish this.

I won't answer reviews this time in the story (sorry, there are just too many, that would mean at least 10 more pages just for answers). I do hope that some of the very nice people that reviewed my story from the beginning on (Dadaiiro, x_x, donna vita, SpiRalOshiMa (and all else that I didn't name yet) will still read this one day (though I think you guys also vanished from meanwhile :( ).

**That being said: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I hope the newest chapter somehow continues the story smoothly (even though I forgot the finer points of this story over the years ^^;;; )**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The next few days passed fast. Practice for the play proceeded smoothly (though James and Sirius did manage to have to go to the infirmary once after they started bickering and involved their wands.) Remus was busy with trying to avoid Snape while the Slytherin seemed to cross the marauder's path even more often than normally.

Harry and Lily teamed up to keep them out of trouble as good as possible, so that Harry wouldn't have to worry about his Christmas holidays at the Potter's. Peter watched all that from the back together with his still not official girlfriend. He was quite happy, that his friends for the moment were too busy to get into trouble much.

If Sirius wasn't practicing with Lily and James he was usually either helping Harry with his transformation or trying to… molest him – though Harry didn't seem to mind much either way.

Harry stood with what he said about the play and he seldom watched their practice. He had gotten used to the idea of death (even if it only was because he had been forced to get used to it), but that didn't mean he would watch something that included his friends dying. Not even if it was only a play.

Once again he was alone, as his friends were practicing or doing their homework. He had done his already (Hermione would be so proud of him), as such he went ahead to get on with his transformation. As he tried to concentrate on his work he found it exceedingly difficult to focus. All the time his thoughts wandered to his parents, their future, Sirius and what would await him when he came back, Remus and Peter… He was worried about the Remus in the future. He hoped that he was alright and that he would take care of himself even if he wasn't around at the moment.

His situation was so frustrating, he was tired of crying too and he still didn't see a way to change things to make them better. To everyone else his situation would have seemed normal… even fun. He had friends, even a boyfriend, his teachers were nice and he liked learning things (to some extend at least) and soon enough he'd go to visit his family over Christmas. If that was the case, then why did it feel as if he had to carry a mountain on his back while walking a road with no end?

"Harry?" Remus came into the Room of Requirements just as Harry put the book he had studied back into the shelf.

Remus smiled at him and sat down on the comfortable couch. Harry sat down next to him and both kept quiet for a while before Remus finally broke the silence. "You know… I would say continue to think of a solution to your problems. Just that I think you won't find one anytime soon."

He held his hand over Harry's mouth as the other wanted to say something. "Just listen." He took a deep breath. "We're all concerned about you, you know that. So of course we also realize that you're anything but fine. You laugh, you smile but there's always a shadow in your eyes. It's painful to watch." Harry knew this was true and he also knew that it was getting his friends down.

"So… instead of trying to find a solution, why not try to go by day by day instead for the moment? It's not like you can change things at the moment. Or rather… it's not like you should. I'm not telling you to forget. Just that you should let it rest for now. Nothing is changing even if you keep worrying like that. You and Sirius are together now, so that's already done too."

Harry nodded. "I'll try to take that advice. However I'll also make you miss out on watching the play then. Instead you'll have to help me with the transformation. I want it done before Christmas."

Moony smiled softly "I'm not one who can transform."

"You still know how it works!"

Remus gave in to the pleading puppy eyes Harry was throwing at him. He must have picked that from Sirius, damn him.

Naturally this didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the marauder's. They had expected Harry to not watch the play, but for Remus to be missing as well was unusual. After all, he loved making fun of his friends. They soon figured what was going on though. Had it been anyone else Sirius would have been jealous beyond words, but as it was one of his most trusted friends he somewhat was ok with it. That didn't stop him from whining about it though.

Remus became more and more a confidant for Harry. He was the only 'neutral' person… and also the only person that was still his friend in the future. Probably that's why he could talk with him about things. That and Remus was the responsible one, that didn't ask too many questions, but figured a lot of things on his own without Harry saying a word.

Before sleeping Harry always would talk with Sirius for a while still. The sleeping arrangement was handy for that, it also helped keeping negative feelings away, that might have come up otherwise. "Does it annoy you?"

"What?" Sirius was currently lying on his side, facing Harry and playing with his locks. "That I am spending so much time with Remus lately." Harry turned to face him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "It's Remus, so no. Had it been anyone else it would have. I trust you both. Besides… you've always been so tense lately. I think talking with him helps you and for that I am grateful."

"It does. Normally that was the job of Ron and Hermione… to talk with me and cheer me up." "I'm glad you can talk with Remus then." Harry nodded, smiled and pushed Sirius over so he could lie on his chest. Harry loved falling asleep while hearing Sirius' heartbeat. Always reminding him that he was here and alive, just like both of his parents.

Christmas holidays were coming up fast. And so were the ball and the play. People had stopped asking the marauder's to go out with them once it was clear that all of them had dates - they were astonished by the fact that James was going with Lily, since it was clear that she didn't like him and while she wasn't as hostile to him anymore it was still a far cry from anything close to friendship or love.

"Lily… will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow after practice is finished?" Harry asked her a week before the 'big' day.

"It's not a Hogsmeade weekend, Harry." She said, her voice holding a hint of disdain. "I know, but how am I to buy a present for Sirius if I take the official day for it? He'll probably want to spend the day with me then. And I can't say no to that if I don't want him to think he did something wrong or hurt him."

Lily giggled. "You know… I hate breaking the rules, but that's just sweet. Fine. But I expect a present as well, just so you know it." "Oh good, in that case I'll watch you like a Hawk and find out what you could want for a present." Lily punched his arm at that and laughed. "Silly."

So the next day Harry waited after practice for Lily and the two of them snuck out of the castle, using the secret passage that had led Harry to Hogsmeade many times before.

Lily was surprisingly good company. And great when it came to choosing presents for people (something that Harry wasn't great at). He got chocolate and a beautiful vase for the Potters as well as chocolate and a new, beautiful quill for Peter (since his was old and not as good anymore). He would give James some of the Weasley twin's sweets, as well as a broomstick servicing kit, so James could stop using his.

For Remus it would be something handmade: a Wolfsbane potion. Naturally Harry didn't believe he could do it completely on his own so he had asked Dumbledore for help with that. The old man had actually smiled and agreed, saying that he wouldn't use the knowledge in any way that might change things.

So the only people he still needed a present for were Lily and Sirius.

Lily bought some presents for her family. She was looking at some cigars that her father might like as well as earrings for her mother. "I'd buy these for them if I hadn't bought something already in summer for them. I always go shopping in summer because Petunia would never take something from the wizarding world." She told him with a sad smile. "I tried bringing her chocolate once. She threw them away right away."

"Too bad she is like that. I'd have taken the chocolate anytime." "Yes… everyone else would have probably liked it… except her." Harry shrugged. "Well at least now you don't have to spend money on it for her." He bought the cigars and earrings. "Who are you buying them for?"

"Your parents." Harry said with a shrug. "Uhm… I know I sound stupid now, but please give these two presents to your parents from me." "What? But… No way Harry… you don't even know them." "Please… just do me the favor." He whispered and looked at the ground. "It's true I don't know them, but I still would like them to have these." Lily shrugged, not knowing what to say. Harry sometimes got worked up over weird things that she didn't understand. "Ok… thanks." She smiled at him, wondering why he was looking so sad when Christmas was basically around the corner.

"Come, we still have to find a present for Sirius." She dragged him off to the next shop. Finding a present for Sirius was proving really difficult. He had already decided on giving him part of the Twin's treats too, but he wanted something else as well. Chocolate was out of question, he didn't need any clothes (though he did see a lot that would look good on him), he also didn't feel like giving him something like a book or something for school.

Though he didn't see anything for Sirius he did find a book and a brooch that Lily seemed to like. Or at least she did take a good and long look at them. The book was about charms, he wouldn't be surprised if Lily would really like it. And the brooch was golden and would fit perfectly to her Yule ball outfit. Maybe an early Christmas present was in order for her. He bought the brooch as she was busy talking to one of the sales clerks.

"What should I give to Sirius?" Harry whined. "A gift from the heart?" "Please Lily… stop saying crappy overused lines." She giggled and went on "It's true though." "Of course it is. I wouldn't want to give Sirius a crappy thoughtless present."

"Well… something that he can wear." "He doesn't need clothes. And I don't know his size…" "Not clothes, but how about something… like earrings or the likes." "Isn't that a bit girly? He doesn't wear earrings. And I am definitely buying him a ring!" Lily chuckled at his expression. Harry was beet red and flustered. "Well… not a ring. How about an armband though? They're pretty neutral and I think he'd love something that he can wear and always would remind him of you."

"You know… I like that idea. There are some nice armbands for guys too." "Tsk… guys and being manly." She sniffed and Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

An hour later they were sitting in The Three Broomsticks drinking some well earned butterbeer. Harry now had all his presents and Lily also found some last minute ones. "We should do that again, Lily." He grinned at her and to his surprise she nodded. "Sure, as long as you invite me here to drink butterbeer and as long as it doesn't interrupt my studying."

Harry nodded eagerly. He loved spending some 'alone' time with his mother, though he wouldn't mind his future father to be here as well. He wanted to see them together after all.

* * *

No one had noticed that the two of them hadn't been around that evening and Harry was grateful for that. He didn't want his father and Sirius to be jealous or to ask questions about what he did. Sirius however had already been looking for him by the time he got back to their dorm.

He pulled him into a tight hug and proceeded to kiss him from there. Harry smiled happily at his boyfriend and dragged him to 'their' bed. "Something wrong?" "Nope. I just want to hold you and kiss you." "Then your dreams have just been full-" He was cut off by Sirius lips on his. "Never." Harry felt his heart race as he looked into Sirius' eyes that were full with want and desire. "Not even when we take this to the next step will I ever have enough of you." He slipped his hand under Harry's shirt and traced patterns of his chest. Harry squirmed under his touch and gasped when Sirius took the liberty to bite his neck softly.

"Like that?" Harry could only nod and kissed him in response. Sirius broke the kiss in favor of trailing kisses down his neck and giving him a love bite. "Sirius…" Harry gasped. "Mine." Sirius whispered against his neck and bit him softly once again. Harry pulled him up and Sirius smirked at his flushed expression. "Cute." Harry blushed even more at that and ducked his head. "Don't look away." Sirius kissed his nose. "Never look away from me." He captured his lips one more time and pulled Harry against him even more tightly. "Now I wish we would have our own room…" "You'd stop yourself even then, you always do." "And it's getting more and more difficult too, Harry. Would you want me to continue?" "I don't know…" Harry answered truthfully.

"Better wait until you are. We do have time." Harry nodded, his cheeks still showing a lovely shade of red, since he definitely wasn't used to talk about such topics. He knew Sirius wouldn't mind continuing, but wanted him to be sure of things too. Sirius would probably wait for him for years if he wanted him too. Harry smiled softly at his lover and pulled him in for another kiss before he just snuggled against him and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Okies, not sure if you guys are still interested in this fic. Next time would be the play and the dance as well as the start of Christmas holidays.

Let me know if you're still interested in this ^^;;; Sorry again.

PS: Still not beta-ed. I did have some offers at the end, but that was ages ago, so that's that.


End file.
